Pokemon Duels of Destiny Rise of the Wicked Gods
by MewLover54
Summary: Mew has found a new game. But what will happen when he has to use this new game to save the world? Many pairings. Mew/Celebi Uxie/Azelf Rotom/Phione mainly. Also Raikou/suicune Victini/Mesprit ect.
1. Mew's first Duel

This is my first multi-chapter story. It's a cross between Yugioh and Pokemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own either Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Mew's First Duel**

It was a normal day in the Hall of Origin. Well as normal as it gets for 36 legendary Pokémon. But no-one has tried to kill each other yet which was good. Oh by the way I'm Mew the fun-loving, cute and cuddly ancestor Pokémon. I'm called that because, well, I was the first Pokémon ever created by Arceus. I call her Arcy. But hey this story is about the adventure that may take place today, or not. Hard to tell.

I'm Hungry.

With that I zoomed off to the mess hall of the hall. Yay repeatedniveness! Is that how you spell it. Anyway I was flying to the mess when I saw something flash outside. And me, being the curious little kitten I am, went to find the source. So I went outside and found. Cards. Scattered all over the place.

Well since no-one else wanted them. I took them. I might get an earful from Arcy later. But who cares, they look cool. Especially this one. Scrap Dragon? Synchro? Attack? "I may need help with this." I said to myself as I rounded them all up and went back to the Hall.

Then my stomach grumbled as I laughed, almost forgetting my empty stomach, and raced off for the mess hall again.

**10minutes later**

Boy I have awesome luck. I ran into the perfect legendary to ask all my questions to. Can you guess? No-way what are you thinking. I mean really! Groudon! He's even stupider than I am! And that's saying something.

No I ran into the being of knowledge, Yellow-headed pixie Uxie. The bad thing is when I said run into I mean actually run into. So I quickly helped him up, we talked about it. I showed him the cards I found but then realised that he can't see. So I described them to him.

And wouldn't you know it he knew exactly what they were. Something called Drool no Duel monsters. Anyway now we are in his room at the hall while I get a concept of how to play. And, you'll never get this, I'm actually starting to like the game. It sounds really, really fun!

**Normal Point of view**

"So that's how to play a trap card." Uxie explained, shocked that Mew hadn't interrupted and actually listened to him. The usually over-excited, pink kitten just sat there and hung onto everything he said. Mew then had a huge grin.

"Alright! So you want to duel!" Mew said quite excitedly, With this Uxie's smile that he's had throughout explaining the game faulted.

"Sorry Mew... But when Team Galactic kidnapped me... They stole all of my cards as well." Uxie said looking down in shame.

"Well let's go get them back. We'll round up a bunch of other Pokémon and get them back. I'll start looking for some recruits!" Mew stated, zooming off. Uxie just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. He hadn't expected Mew to want to help him get his cards back. _Mew's crazy at times but he's a great friend._ Uxie thought with a smile. His thoughts where interrupted by the return of the pink feline with him bringing in three others.

"Hey Ux! I ran into these guys and they agreed to help!"

"Yeah and when he says run into. He's not kidding." A feminine voice giggled. Uxie immediately recognised it as Azelf. His female counterpart, who he had a huge crush on.

He could sense two of the figures in the room warm up. He knew this meant that those two where blushing. So he knew that these two where Mew and Celebi. He knew that they liked each other. A lot. But were too scared of what the other would think if they voiced their thoughts since they were such great friends.

The last figure was the thunder tiger known as Raikou. He strangely had something attached to his front left leg.

"Hey Raikou. What's that on your arm anyway?" Mew asked trying to get out of the awkward moment with Celebi. The thunder tiger tilted his head in confusion.

"You don't know what a duel-disk is? I thought Uxie would have told you?" Raikou stated. Uxie just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess I forgot about that part." Uxie replied as the others just sweat-dropped. Except for Mew who looked really confused.

"Duel-disk?" Mew asked. Azelf then sighed and explained it to him. "Coolies that sounds awesome!"

"Where did Raikou go?" Celebi suddenly asked as the tiger came back carrying an extra duel-disk.

"Hey Mew catch!" Raikou called throwing the disk towards him. But Mew being Mew wasn't paying attention and it hit him in the tail. He caught it but he felt a lot of pain from that. The duel-disk then attached itself to Mew's tail.

"ow…" Mew whined. Celebi then had an idea.

"Hey now that Mew has a duel-disk how about you two duel then we can go raid the humans for Uxie's deck." Mew's face lit up from the idea and was now bouncing around like an idiot.

"Alright. If Mew calms down then we'll duel." Raikou stated with a smirk as Mew shut up immediately.

**30 minutes later**

"Let's duel!" Mew and Raikou shouted towards each other as they drew their cards. Their game also drew a small crowd. The crowd consisting of Celebi, Uxie, Azelf, Mespirit, Suicune, Entei and Mewtwo.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Raikou lp.4000 hand:5)**

"Well Mew's up first. Let's just hope he didn't forget how to play." Uxie stated towards the group.

"I summon Scrap Beast in attack mode" Mew yelled as a tiger looking monster appeared on the field. **(lv.4 atk:1600 def:1300)**

"_I'm ready when you are Mew!"_ Scrap Beast then announce visibly shocking Mew.

"WHOA YOU TALK!" Mew shrieked as the others looked at him weirdly.

"I think Mew has finally lost his mind." Mewtwo stated looking at the scene with very little interest.

"_I can only talk to you and only you can see me. So talk to me using telepathy or the others are going to think you've gone insane."_

"_I think I have gone insane" _Mew stated to Scrap beast using telepathy. "I end my turn with a face-down."

"Well then my turn!" Raikou shouted drawing his card.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Raikou lp.4000 hand:6)**

"and I'll start with my Wattgiraffe in attack mode! **(lv.4 atk:1200 def:100) **and now, with his special ability, he'll attack you directly with volt velocity strike!" as a giraffe with electricity coming off it from every angle appeared onto the field and hit Mew with what might have looked like a volt tackle.

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:4)**

**(Raikou lp.4000 hand:5)**

"Then I'll end with three cards face-down." Raikou stated, pleased with his turn.

"_Well I will carry out my duty for you Mew" _Mew then started giggling uncontrollably. _"Whats wrong sir?"_

"You said dooty" Mew said quietly as Scrap Beast just sweat-dropped. "Anyway. My turn!"

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:5)**

**(Raikou lp.4000 hand:3)**

"and now I summon Scrap Hunter in attack mode." As a scrap metal warrior appeared onto the field **(lv.3 atk:1600 def:400)**

"_I bet I know what's coming next." _Scrap Hunter stated.

"Now I'm giving Scrap Hunter a tune up!" as Scrap Beast dissolved into his separate parts and four green rings appeared. Scrap Hunter then jumped through those rings and transformed into three orange stars. "I tune my level 4 Scrap beast with my level 3 Scrap Hunter to synchro summon…."

"_Neglected items and worn out tatters, Appear for revenge, destroy SCRAP ARCHFIEND!"_ now a devilish looking monster burst through the ground shouting _"Destroy, Desolate, Demolish!" _to Mew through telepathy.**(lv.7 atk:2700 def:1800)**

"now I'll have him destroy your monster with demolition density!" as the said monster, looking annoyed at being called dense, attacked using it's fist to flatten the poor locally know zoo animal into nothingness.

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:4)**

**(Raikou lp.2500 hand:3)**

"I'll end my turn with that." Mew said simply. Raikou then drew then smiled widely.

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:4)**

**(Raikou lp.2500 hand:4)**

"I summon Wattkiwi in attack mode **(lv.3 atk:600 def:100) **then I activate Wattkeeper which let's me special summon Wattgiraffe from the graveyard **(lv.4 atk:1200 def:100) **Then I tune my level 3 Wattkiwi with my level 4 Wattgiraffe…"

"_Mystic power of thunder, Recharge the mythic power synchro summon WATTHYDRA!" _As a seven headed alligator overflowing with electricity appeared onto the field.**(lv.7 atk:1500 def:1500)**

"Now Hydra will attack directly thanks to his special ability go lightning pride shout!" as the Hydra opened it's many mouths and screeched at Mew with such a force that it pushed him back a bit.

**(Mew lp.1300 hand:4)**

**(Raikou lp.2500 hand:3)**

"Now that that's done I can select one card from my deck and remove it from the game. Then during my second standby phase I can add it to my hand. Your turn Mew." Raikou stated with a cocky grin knowing that his face-down is negate attack. So next turn he's got this duel won.

"My turn."

**(Mew lp.1300 hand:5)**

**(Raikou lp.2500 hand:3)**

"Sweet! I summon Scrap Goblin in attack mode." Mew announced as a small Goblin made of trash appeared on the field. **(lv.3 atk:0 def:500)**

Scrap Goblin then looked around anxiously _"Yo dude. Why did you summon me. I can't be used right now."_

Mew then answered him with the use of his face-down "I activate the trap card level returner" the card had a picture of Sangan and three stars, two of which are being shattered. "This trap levels down my Goblins level by 2." **(lv.1 atk:0 def:500)**"Next I'll use Heavy Storm. Now all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed" and so both of Raikou's facedowns were picked up by the storm revealed to be Negate attack and Call of the Haunted. "Now I'm giving my Scrap Archfiend a tune up."

"_Here we go!" _Scrap goblin stated as he broke down into it's separate components releasing a single green ring. Then Scrap Archfiend jumped through that ring becoming seven orange stars.

"_When the army as the discarded have departed the true beast rises. ROAR SCRAP DRAGON! MY ACE MONSTER!"_Mew roared with pride as a Dragon with thin sheets of metal, you would find on top of a shanty home, for wings, two funnels releasing a certain gas and piecing red eyes that it could scare Giratina himself in a stare down everyone knew not to mess with this beast.** (lv.8 atk:2800 def:2000)**

"WOW! Now that's a monster!" Mespirit stated fearfully. The others just nodded scared of what the trash could do to the thunder tiger.

"Now I play one card face-down and activate Scrap's special ability. Now by destroying my face-down card I can destroy your WattHydra." Mew stated confidently as both cards shattered into pixles. "Now finish this Scrap Dragon Recycle Retribution Wave!" Mew stated smiling as Raikou's life-points hit zero.

**(Mew lp.1300 hand:2)WIN**

**(Raikou lp.0000 hand:3)LOSE**

Raikou just stood there gobsmacked at by how good Mew is considering that it's his first time playing the game. Then he smiled and walked over to the small, pink kitten who was getting congratulated by the once audience. "Good duel Mew. You were amazing out there." Raikou stated. Mew just blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah well you know. Beginners luck and all." Then Mew got serious "All right guys it's time to get Uxie's deck back!" Mew said excitedly as the other four who were in the room at the time nodded and the others just looked confused.

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Scrap Dragon**

* * *

><p>I forgot to ask for reviews in my other stories But review if you liked, review if you didn't. ML54 out ;)<p> 


	2. Breaking In

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Breaking In**

Ok. So here we are in Jubilife city and the new location of the Galactic warehouse. For those of you who don't know I'm Celebi the time-travel Pokémon. I'm also here with Mew, the cute, pink kitten, Azelf, my best friend, being of Willpower, Uxie, the sometimes very boring, being of knowledge and the thunder tiger Raikou.

So right now we are right outside the complex and are having trouble getting in. Now, I would have expected as such if Uxie weren't here. But since he was I was coloured very surprised. Well we needed to distract the guards so we could get in.

Normal point of view

"Alright! Any suggestions?" Raikou asked obviously referring to the current state of affairs.

"Well. We could just get Mew to use hypnosis on them." Celebi stated.

"NO! I'm already in deep trouble with Arcy. One more and I'll have to clean the Hall. Again!" Mew said really quickly. "We could duel them?"

"That's your answer to everything recently Mew." Uxie exasperated

"But still. Not a bad thought. Alright there's two guards." Raikou stated simply "Mew. You can duel them to keep them distracted and we can slip in and get the deck back."

"HOLD ON!" Celebi interrupted "Mew may be good, but he can't handle two on one. I'll duel with him." She then said a little too quickly. Raikou raised an eyebrow but said nothing more than an agreement to the idea.

"Cool!" Mew said happily with the everlasting grin on his face.

"Ok. So how do we go about getting Uxie's deck back when we're in there?" Azelf asked.

"We'll worry about that when we're in there. Alright you two get into your human forms and be….well…..distracting." Raikou said.

Mew was first to turn to his human form. He is the image of a maybe 15 year old boy with blue eyes. But the thing that was off about him was that his clothes and hair were…..pink.

Celebi was next. She was the image of a 15 year old girl with brown eyes. She wore a green dress that reached her ankles. But she also had green hair.

"Well nothing says distracting like a pair of discoloured, dueling, young humans" Uxie added amusingly.

With Mew and Celebi

"Alright duel time!" Mew shouted as the two grunts looked at him weirdly.

"Okay. Hey what are your names anyway?" The first grunt said.

"I'm Felix" Mew said (Mew chose this because he is the being of joy and Felix means happiness in Latin).

"I'm Adrastea" Celebi said (That's Latin for not running away or bravery).

"Alright Let's…." Grunt two started.

"DUEL!" they all shouted as Celebi claimed the first turn.

**(Celebi&Mew lp.8000 hands: Celebi 6 Mew 5)**

**(Grunt1&Grunt2 lp.8000 hands G1 5 G2 5)**

"I'll start with Botanical Lion in attack mode **(lv.4 atk:1600 def:2000) **and while this kitty cat is on the field. She gains three hundred attack points for each plant monster on the field including herself." **(lv.4 atk:1600-1900 def:2000)**

Mew looked slightly annoyed with the kitty cat analogy and Celebi noticed this but decided to question it later. "I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

"My turn!" Grunt 1 said quickly claiming his turn.

With Azelf, Uxie and Raikou

"Alright their distracted." Uxie stated as Grunt 1 summoned Vorse Raider in attack position. **(lv.4 atk:1900 def:1200)**

"Okay let's move!" Raikou stated quietly as they got in.

(Let's just skip to when they are in the warehouse)

"Wow. You'd think that this place was better protected." Azelf stated. Amazed that three legendary Pokémon got into a major legendary hunting groups warehouse with extreme ease.

"Well yeah. But there are like a million storage cabinets. How will we know which one is holding my deck." Uxie stated accurately.

"Let's just start looking." Raikou said plainly rummaging through the closest storage cabinet. Azelf than went to one of the cabinets on the top while Uxie just sweat dropped stating.

"Don't you need to know what's actually in my deck?"

With Mew and Celebi

"My Turn!" Mew Shouted. They just lost Botanical Lion, much to Celebi's dismay, but managed to avoid damage with the use of Celebi's face-down defense draw.

**(Celebi&Mew lp.8000 hands: Celebi 5 Mew 6)**

**(Grunt1&Grunt2 lp.8000 hands G1 4 G2 5)**

"And I'll start with my Scrap Kong in attack mode **(lv.4 atk:2000 def:1000) **Then I'll use the quick-play spell Scrapstorm"

"_Scrapstorm is a spell card that allows you to select one 'Scrap' monster on your field and then send one 'Scrap' monster from your deck to the graveyard. Then you destroy the selected card and draw one card."_

"So I'll send my Scrap Beast to the graveyard. Now Scrap Kong is Destroyed and another draw for me."

"Well that was stupid kid. He had a lot of attack points." Grunt 1 stated with a smirk.

"Well that don't matter. He's destroyed when normal summoned anyway. This just puts up my advantage. Speaking of I now activate Double Summon so I can summon one of my favourites…. Scrap Chimera." **(lv.4 atk:1700 def:500)**

"Awww look at the wittle kitty cat." Grunt 1 stated as Mew lost the usually playful look in his eyes. If looks could kill. This grunt would have had a nuclear warhead balanced in his hands with five seconds till detonation.

"Well this….kitty….has claws you see when she's summoned, she can special summon any 'Scrap' tuner monster in the graveyard to the field. So rise Scrap Beast." **(lv.4 atk:1600 def:1300)**

"Hate to break it to ya. But both your kitties don't have enough attack points." Grunt 2 said. Then Mew lost it.

"THAT'S IT! SCREW BEING NICE!" Mew shouted in rage.

"_Master are you okay!" _both his monsters tried to say and even Celebi asked but all they got was the order to synchro summon. "I'M GIVING MY CHIMERA A TUNE UP!"

"I TUNE MY LEVEL 4 SCRAP BEAST WITH THE LEVEL4 SCRAP CHIMERA!" Mew shouted angrily the two monsters simply complied as Scrap Beast Split into all it's separate components and became four synchro rings that surrounded Scrap Chimera. Chimera was then reduced to four orange stars.

"_When the army as the discarded have departed the true beast rises. ROAR SCRAP DRAGON! MY ACE MONSTER!"_Mew roared **(lv.8 atk:2800 def:2000)**

After that an all too familiar dragon to Celebi emerged from the ground in it's scariest pose it could muster. It looked almost as angry as his master. Though Celebi could not tell where that anger had come from.

"NOW ATTACK WITH RETRIBUTION RECYLE WAVE!" Scrap dragon obliged with the same fury by blasting Vorse Raider with a green beam that incinerated the poor monster into nothingness.

**(Celebi&Mew lp.8000 hands: Celebi 5 Mew 3)**

**(Grunt1&Grunt2 lp.7100 hands G1 4 G2 5)**

"I'll end with a face-down. Your turn punk." Mew stated seeming to calm down but still venting enough anger to make his monsters and Celebi worry immensely."

With Azelf, Uxie and Raikou

"Found it!" Azelf shouted happily as the other two shot their heads up.

"What my deck!" Uxie shouted excitedly.

"No my penny. I dropped it a while ago." Azelf stated still with a smile as the others just sweat dropped. "Oh… I found your deck ten minutes ago."

"What! Why didn't you tell us that earlier as Raikou tried to attack her but Uxie held her back. "Why the hell did you make us stay longer than we need to!"

"Well if I said I found it than we would have to go back. And my penny was under that cabinet. Also I'm just going to take this deck with me for a souvenir. No-one minds do they."

Raikou who had retained his composure simply stated "No and I'm sure that you'll do those cards more good than team Galactic ever would." Raikou stated as Azelf handed Uxie back his deck.

"Alright let's go!" Uxie shouted, happy to be reunited with his deck after so long.

With Mew and Celebi

"My Turn" Celebi stated after Mew's brilliant move of Scrap Unloader during the last grunt's end phase.

**(Celebi&Mew lp.8000 hands: Celebi 6 Mew 0)**

**(Grunt1&Grunt2 lp.2400 hands G1 4 G2 3)**

"And now I'll summon Twilight Rose Knight"**(lv.3 atk:1000 def:1000) **"And when he's on the field I can special summon my Lord Poison."**(lv.4 atk:1500 def:1000)**

"Now I'll tune my level three knight with my level four lord to synchro summon…" Celebi stated as Twilight jumped into the air and became three green rings that surrounded Lord Poison as he became four orange stars.

"_Be__come the enternal forest protecter, Fly and protect all nature synchro summon….BLACK ROSE DRAGON" _Celebi stated as one of her strongest monsters appeared in a storm of petals. This dragon looked like, and could be mistaken for a rose, except that it had a snake like creature appearing in the centre. **(lv.7 atk:2400 def:1800)**

"Now finish them with BLACK ROSE FLARE!" the dragon obliged with no hesitation to finish the two grunts with a purple beam of energy from the beast's throat.

**(Ce****lebi&Mew lp.8000 hands: Celebi 4 Mew 0)WIN**

**(Grunt1&Grunt2 lp.00****00 hands G1 4 G2 3)LOSE**

Mew just stood there in awe at the dragon that was there just seconds ago. He then smiled widely shouting "COOL DRAGON!"

Celebi just stood there, blushing at the praise, while spotting there friends escaping from the warehouse.

"Alright. Thanks for the duel you two. This was my first time." Celebi stated as she got Mew by the arm and dragged him off, leaving dumbfounded looks on the grunt's faces and a blush on Mew's. Both for the contact and the embarrassment.

"Mission success!" Uxie stated as the friends teleported back to the Hall.

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Black Rose Dragon**

* * *

><p>Well you know the gist. Review if you like review if you don't.<p> 


	3. Rise of a Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Yugioh.

**Rise of a Threat**

This will be a very short chapter

A being was asleep on top of their pillar with a sound look on his face. This being was well known as the ozone dragon, Rayquaza. He was a serpent like creature with flaps on his body that, most likely, gave him more speed. To anyone this guy was threatening to look at. But a lone Infernape just strode up to him with a duel disk on his arm like he was approaching a Wurmple.

Rayquaza arose from his slumber and looked with interest at the cloaked Infernape before burst out laughing. "You think you stand a chance against me. Well you're sadly mistaken."

"Rayquaza, the legendary ozone Pokémon, uses a dragon arche-type deck…. Not too tough. And I thought this might be a challenge." The cloaked figure spoke before bursting out laughing at the dragon type with obvious insult intended.

"Well then if you think you're so good…" Rayquaza started.

"LET'S DUEL!" they both shouted as the Infernape claimed the first turn.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Infernape lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I'll start with a face-down monster and two face-downs turn end."

"That's it well then my turn!" Rayquaza stated and then smirked.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Infernape lp.4000 hand:3)**

"And I play Double summon so now I can summon twice. I summon Masked Dragon **(lv.3 atk:1400 def:1100) **and then I summon Rancer Dragonute **(lv.4 atk:1500 def:1800) **and Rancer can deliver piecing damage. Now Rancer ATTACK!" the cloaked figure smirked as a worm with its head appearing to be on fire was destroyed.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:3)**

**(Infernape lp.3900 hand:3)**

"That was my Warm Worm. And when destroyed in battle you have to ditch 3 cards off the top of your deck." The dragon carried out said action. "Now I'll activate Regretful Rebirth."

"_Regretful Rebirth is a trap card which allows you to special summon a monster which was destroyed by battle to your side of the field. Destroy it during the end phase."_

"So Warm Worm comes back." As said monster appeared from the ground, glowing with a purplish aura. **(lv.3 atk:600 def:1400)**

"Alright I'll end my turn with two cards face-down." Replied Rayquaza as Warm Worm exploded and the ozone dragon lost three more cards.

"My turn! Draw!" the Infernape said, smirking at his next card.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:1 deck:28)**

**(Infernape lp.3900 hand:4 deck:33)**

"I activate the spell card Worm Bait. This spell removes my Warm Worm from the game to special summon two Worm Tokens." Two ugly looking mini Worms appeared on the field, hissing at the serpent like legend. **2x(lv.1 atk:0 def:0)**

"Those are nothing to my dragons but if you want tokens I'll get my monsters. I activate the Quick-play card Quick Summon. So now I can tribute my dragons to summon my Felgrand Dragon and draw one card if it was tribute summoned." Rayquaza was smiling as a golden like dragon appeared from the sky and descended onto the field with a mighty roar. **(lv.8 atk:2800 def:2000)**

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:1 deck:27)**

**(Infernape lp.3900 hand:3 deck:33)**

"Wasting your deck isn't the wisest idea to use against me. I now summon Shield Worm in attack mode." **(lv.4 atk:800 def:2000) **"Now, thanks to his effect, you lose one card off the top of your deck for each insect monster I control. And I have three." Rayquaza grumbled as three more cards went to his graveyard.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:1 deck:24)**

**(Infernape lp.3900 hand:2 deck:33)**

"Next I activate Pot of Greed and if you don't know what this card does. Then you're an idiot." As the cloaked figure drew two new cards.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:1 deck:24)**

**(Infernape lp.3900 hand:3 deck:31)**

"Next I activate Double Summon so I can summon an additional time. So I tribute my Worm tokens to advance summon my Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue." The cloaked figure said still smirking. **(lv.8 atk:0 def:0)**

"Level eight and no attack points? There has to be a catch." Rayquaza claimed as the Infernape laughed "Your going to synchro summon a level twelve monster!"

"Oh no that would be impossible. I'm now going to dark tune my level eight Chaos Rogue with my level four Shield Worm." As the Dark Tuner spilt into eight dark stars that sunk into skin of Shield Worm destroying then amount of it's orange stars equal to the same amount of dark stars leaving four dark stars as a black stream went through.

"_When the curtain pulls back, and the shadows reveal even darker shadows, a new world will be unleashed. A world without light. Dark synchro Summon. DARK DIVINER!"_ **(lv.-4 atk:2000 def:1000)**

A cloaked monster with shadows illuminating off of it appeared onto the field.

"Well. My negative level four monster has appeared to destroy. And since Chaos rogue was used in the summoning. You lose the top five cards off the top of your deck." Rayquaza cursed as he carried out said action.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:1 deck:19)**

**(Infernape lp.3900 hand:1 deck:31)**

"Now I'll use the spell Zero Force!"

"_Zero Force allows you to decrease the attack points of any of your monsters by one-hundred for every card in your opponent's deck."_

**(lv.-4 atk:2000-100 def:1000) **"Well your monster was already weaker so if you want to lose maybe you should attack." The dragon stated cockily.

"You know what. I will!" this shut the dragon up. "Attack with dark curse!" The cloaked monster took it's staff and fired a purple energy that struck the dragon. The dragon was not destroyed however it and it's owner's deck was surrounded by that same mist.

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:1 deck:19)**

**(Infernape lp.1200 hand:0 deck:31)**

"Now you lose one card off the top of your deck equal to the amount of damage I took divided by one-hundred. Now if my maths is correct. That's twenty-seven cards!" the Infernape started to laugh hysterically as all of Rayquaza's cards were sent to the graveyard. "Turn end."

**(Rayquaza lp.4000 hand:1 deck:0)**

**(Infernape lp.1200 hand:0 deck:31)**

Rayquaza soon fell to the ground in a heap feeling like all of his energy was sucked right out of him. "who are you…." He said, very weakly as he felt like his very soul was being ripped out of him.

The Infernape lowered his hood to reveal that he had black markings all over his body. His eyes were the most defiant as they retained nothing but black.

"I am a messenger of darkness. I defeat powerful opponents and take their souls to feed the darkness. When I am defeated I get fed to the darkness." He replied soon. "I will not take your soul though. If you do me a favour."

"Like I have a choice…"

"I'm glad you see things my way. Now…I want you to tell a certain Legendary that the darkness wants him. His power alone could fuel the dark forces for the rest of eternity. The least I want to do is give him the heads up." The Infernape stated coldy. Turning away to leave.

"Wait! Which Legend? Arceus?" Rayquaza questioned. The cloaked figure laughed.

"No! This being has power Arceus can only dream of!" the Infernape ranted as the ozone dragon started to get annoyed.

"Then Who!" Rayquaza roared as the Infernape laughed, obviously not threatened by the intimidating dragon, as he got close to whisper the answer into his ear.

"Mew…."

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Dark Diviner**

* * *

><p>I already have this story completed, since I have been writing stories since I was about 13, but I will upload this story once every day to keep you guys on your toes. So review please, even if it is to give me constructive critism. I welcome it with open arms and a roast dinner. ML54 out :)<p> 


	4. Saving Private Rotom?

Hey guys. I'll be introducing another pairing in this chapter. Rotom/Phione. I don't think anyone has done this pairing yet. I just think it's cute. Anyway. I don't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Saving Private Rotom?**

Everyone in the Hall of Origin just stood there. Rayquaza had just told them what had happened with the shadow Infernape. "Well. Who is the one they are looking for Ray?" Darkrai asked, posing the question everyone wanted to ask. Rayquaza just looked down, very defeated.

"Umm… Well. Don't freak out okay guys. I was surprised when I heard this to." Of course freak out was an understatement of the way Rayquaza acted after hearing the duelist they had to pin all their hopes on can't even spell understatement.

"We won't freak out Ray now. Who is it?" Latias asked calmly with a smile. Rayquaza blushed and muttered a name under his breath. "What was that?"

"MEW! Okay! The darkness wants Mew!" The dragon screamed apparently still over-reacting to the news. Mew was still with the group who broke into the Galactic Warehouse so he's not there.

"…We're screwed." Mewtwo stated calmly after hearing the news.

"Maybe not. You saw him duel, Mewtwo, and you as well Suicune. He beat Raikou on his very first time actually playing the game!" Entei exclaimed.

"Well for now we need to warn all the other Legendaries. Find them and warn them. Dismissed." Arceus dismissed as she and Giritina walked away.

"Arceus. What do you make of this…situation?" Giritina asked in a hushed tone. Arceus looked up to her boyfriend and sighed.

"I don't know. But watch your back okay." Arceus stated just as urgently. He nodded and nuzzled her briefly before changing to his origin form to help warn the other legends.

With the Regi's

Suicune has just arrived to give the news to the four Regi Pokémon. However the warning went something like this.

"Umm…guys?" Suicune asked.

"Regirock, Regice, Regigiggas the damn water wolf wants to tell us something. Get your asses out here!" Registeel shout at the top of her, well, no-one don't really knows the biological overview of the Regi's since they represent the bodily structure of robots.

"YAY! Suicune's here!" Regice cheered, being the stupid one of the group.

"Yeah well anyway. Just look out for any duelists surrounded by a dark aura okay."

"HA! Regice kicked a Linoone's butt yesterday. He had a dark arua. So I'm not worried." Regirock exclaimed, as Regice's bulb like eyes flickered with happiness and Suicune's mouth just dropped.

"If you saw a duelist like that then why didn't you say anything to Arceus?" Suicune questioned. Registeel just laughed.

"If Regice could kick it's butt. Then it can't be to threatening." She, yes she, said inbetween giggles as Regirock and Regigigas started laughing and Regice. Well he was still flickering with happiness.

"Well. I'm going to warn Raikou now." Suicune stated asshe prepared to take off.

"Yeah! Say hi to your boyfriend for me!" Regice exclaimed, still flickering, and Suicune blushed very badly.

"HE'S NOT MY….. oh why do I bother." Suicune sighed and took off for the thunder tiger and the other three Regi's Laughed harder.

With Ho-oh

Ho-oh, the rainbow Pokémon, was resting on top of Bell Tower in Joto. Suddenly, there was a huge shadow looming over her as she woke up.

"What are you doing here Lugia?" Ho-oh questioned. Lugia just looked at her seriously.

"Well, hello to you too. I'm just here to warn you about any duelist with a dark aura!" Lugia exclaimed at the obviously annoyed, Rainbow bird.

"And why would you trouble yourself and come here to warn me." Ho-oh questioned, painfully knowing the answer _"'cause we're counterparts"_

"'Cause I care about you." He answered, flying away, leaving a very flustered bird behind.

With Rotom

Rotom was just sleeping in his favourite TV in the old mansion in Enterna forest in Sinnoh. Suddenly he felt a dark aura around in the old house so he decided to investigate.

He sighed sadly and left the safety of his TV and wandered through the hallways, depressed. The reason for his depression is that no humans consider him a Legendary and even the other Legendaries even look down on him.

"_I should probably just kill myself. No-one will miss me. No-one will even remember me." _Rotom thought to himself as he found the source was a Sneasel.

"Rotom, the least important Legendary. This should be a cake walk." The Sneasel sneered. Rotom sighed again.

"Fine you want a duel. I'll give you a duel!"

"Oh just to let you know. This duel will be a shadow game. The loser loses more than just the duel, they'll lose their life!" The Sneasel sneered again as Rotom sighed again._ "Well if I win than I'll know that maybe someone wants me around." _

"DUEL!" they both yelled as Rotom claimed the first turn.

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Sneasel lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I'll start with a well known spell, Pot of Greed!" Rotom then drew twice. "Then I summon Batteryman D in Defence mode!" a battery looking monster took the field. This monster was very wide representing a D battery. **(lv.1 atk:0 def:1900) **"I'll end with a face-down. Your go." Rotom said as the Sneasel took his turn.

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Sneasel lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I'll play my Dark Crusader in attack mode." A fiendish looking biker took the field with a skull like face. **(lv.4 atk:1600 def:200) **"Now by discarding four cards his attack points rise by four hundred for each card discarded. Permanently." **(lv.4 atk:1600-3200 def:200)** "Now attack with Dark Execution." The warrior drove it's blade through the unfortunate power supplier, causing it to explode. Said explosion caused Rotom to be driven backwards from the force and hit an old Pokémon statue.

"ow.." Rotom mumbled.

"Hate to add insult to injury. But if you fail to get up within one minute. It counts as a disqualification." The Sneasel stated with humor in his voice as Rotom weakly got up.

"_What was that force! It was so powerful!"_ Rotom thought to himself, drawing his card.

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Sneasel lp.4000 hand:1)**

"ROTOM!" shouted a feminine voice as a small blue creature came into view.

"Phione? What are you doing here?" Rotom asked still pondering the pain he felt during the last attack.

"Arceus was worried that these dark aura duelists were hunting us legendary Pokémon down. So I came here to warn you. Looks like I was a bit late."

"Yes!" interrupted the Sneasel. "Now are you going to make a move or should I just make mine. 'Cause, quite frankly, you might as well. You are the Pokémon that no-one, not even bug types, bother to remember! Who would care if you were fed to the shadows."

"SHUT UP!" Phione shouted startling everyone in the room. "I WOULD CARE! HE'S MY FRIEND, HE'S A LEGENDARY AND I LOVE HIM!" after the last thing flew from her muth she immediately flew her flipper like arms to cover her mouth and Rotom looked at her astonished. It was true she was one of the only Legendaries that didn't put him down, but he had no idea she felt that way.

"is that true…." Rotom asked quietly. Phione just nodded while looking to the floor, very flustered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Just get on with your move!" The Sneasel demanded impatiently. Phione looked up at Rotom and saw something that he hasn't done in five years.

He smiled.

"Well if you want to lose so bad fine. My turn. And I'll start with Foolish Burial which lets me send Batteryman AA to the graveyard. Then I'll activate the Spell card Batteryman Charger which let's me special summon a Batteryman from the grave, at a cost of fivehundred life points like AA." A smaller battery, representing an AA battery appeared onto the Field **(lv.3 atk:0 def:0)**

**(Rotom lp.3500 hand:4)**

**(Sneasel lp.4000 hand:1)**

"Next I can activate Inferno Reckless Summon. Now if I special summoned a monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less. I can now special summon all the other Batteryman AA from my deck. But you do get two more Crusaders." Two more of both kind of monsters then appeared onto the field in a flash. **2x(lv.4 atk:1600 def:200) 2x(lv.3 atk:0 def:0)**

"Well that was stupid. My monsters are much stronger."

"Directly yes but take another look at my Batterymen." Both the Sneasel and Phione looked at what Rotom was talking about and gasped. All of them were powering each other up. Sharing their electrical currents." **3x(lv.3 atk:0-3000 def:0) **

"WHAT! BUT HOW?" Rotom then began to smirk, feeling happy to know that someone cared about him.

"Batterymen monsters always stand together. My AA are no different. For each AA on the field, including himself, he gets one thousand attack points. And before you say anything about him still being to weak. I activate Chthonian Alliance. This equip spell gives one of my AA eight-hundred attack points for every other monster on the field that has the same name as him." The said Batteryman started to get bigger and more electricity ran through him. **(lv.3 atk:3000-4600 def:0)**

"Now my most powerful Batteryman will attack your monst powerful Crusader, go ELEC-ENERGY PULSE!" The said Batteryman started charging power into his arms and as soon as he got enough, fired it at the biker-like monster was destroyed before he could scream in pain, Sneasel was however not so lucky.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

**(Rotom lp.3500 hand:2)**

**(Sneasel lp.2600 hand:1)**

"Now my other two Batteries will destroy your last two bickers and finish it with ELEC-ENERGY PULSE TIMES TWO!" The second batteryman zapped his opponent by charging electrical power into it's fist and pounding it's opponent, sending it flying, striking the Sneasel again.

**(Rotom lp.3500 hand:2)**

**(Sneasel lp.1200 hand:1)**

The third finished it by running up to the last biker-like monster and charging energy into his finger and poking it's opponent as it fryed it like bacon.

**(Rotom lp.3500 hand:2)win**

**(Sneasel lp.0 hand:1)lose**

"This is the end for me...It seems I have underestimated you...I'm sorry..." Were the Sneasel's last statement before he was surrounded by a darkness and then disappeared leaving just a dueldisk.

"Way to go Rotom!" Phione then floated over to Rotom and hugged him so hard his red face became purple due to lack of oxygen.

"thanks… Phione…but…your…choking…me" Rotom gasped, Phione then loosened her hug with a very flustered face. "So... You love me?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Umm…yeah." Phione said looking at the ground dejectedly. Rotom lifted her head with a weak, plasma like arm, as not to hurt her, and pressed his lips against hers.

Phione, obviously taken by surprise, soon kissed back. They then pulled back, once again, due to lack of oxygen.

"Well that's good because I love you too." Rotom said.

"You do?" Phione questioned. Rotom then nodded and Phione wanted to squeal with delight, but refrained for the sake of Rotom's ears.

"Also. Thanks."

"For?" Phione asked wondering what he was thanking her for.

"Well if you didn't come when you did. I might have just given up. Thinking no-one cares about me." Rotom stated.

""Well then. Your welcome." Phione stated kissing him for a second time.

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Batteryman AA**

* * *

><p>Odd coupling I know. But I see Rotom as a legendary. I don't careifyou think so or not. I just do. Anyway review if you liked, review if you didn't. ML54 out :)<p> 


	5. Not So FunHouse

Hi guys. If you are reading this than thank you. No point in writing if no ones reading. Anyway, Chapter Five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Pokemon. If I did you would be able to tell.

**Not So Fun-House**

When Mew and company had finished the teleporting, they weren't where they were suppose to be. "Where are we?" Raikou asked.

"We're in the funhouse in Pokéland!" Mew shouted excitedly. Uxie just shook his head at him.

"How do you know this off the top of your head?" Uxie said to himself more than anyone else.

"Well let's just teleport again." Raikou stated. So they tried, but for some reason, they couldn't.

"Well so much for that." Azelf stated. Suddenly there was a rumbling. "WHAT'S THAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE GROUDON SKIPPED LUNCH AGAIN!" Celebi replied. Suddenly three walls came shooting out of the ground and split the five into three groups. Mew on his own. Azelf with Uxie. And Rakou with Celebi.

With Mew

"GUYS!" Mew shouted at the walls hoping they could hear.

They didn't.

"Well looks like I'm on my own." Mew said to himself, quite down.

"_You know. We're still here." _Scrap Beast said appearing out of nowhere. Mew then grinned.

"Oh yeah. Well what are we waiting for? Let's find a way to the others." Mew stated floating off with his duel spirit in tow.

With Azelf and Uxie

"Let's just move Azelf. We aren't getting past this wall. It's too thick." His statement however fell onto deaf ears as Azelf, once again, tried to Giga Impact the wall and ending up on the floor in pain.

"Ow…!" Azelf moaned as Uxie took one of her arms and put it round his neck, both of them blushing through this, and helped her as they went off to look for their three other companions.

With Raikou and Celebi

"I hate this place so much! I swear we've passed this area three times already!" Celebi moaned. Raikou then sighed.

"Alright I'll do this." He then proceeded to place a small dent in the wall structure using Iron Tail. "There now we'll know if we've already been here." They then walked along the road to the left.

An Unown Location

"So they are almost ready." The largest figure stated.

"Yes lord Zecrom. The Wicked gods will rise. More energy is needed for the Avatar though." Another figure said.

Zecrom laughed hard. "Oh…I know what to do… Use this." Zecrom stated throwing the other figure a card. "Give it to Reshiram for him to use."

"Yes lord Zecrom."

"Wait! Get this one…" He pointed to a picture of Celebi "and use her as a hostage in the duel. This will rile up Mew's emotions in the duel. This in turn giving us more energy."

"Yes lord Zecrom." The figure stated again, leaving to find Reshiram.

With Raikou and Celebi

"FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE!" Raikou shouted as they passed the same area for the fifth time. "I swear! She's just doing this to annoy us, what do you think Celebi…Celebi?" he turned around and saw a Alakazam pick up an unconscious Celebi.

"Hey! Let her go!" Raikou then charged him but the Alakazam teleported away and Raikou hit the wall with a thud. "ow…" He then said slipping into unconsciousness.

With Mew

"Wow a whole new deck. Man people just leaving their cards everywhere. It sucks!"

"_I couldn't agree more. This must be why you found these cards. It was fate."_

"I guess. But humans are so cruel. I guess that's why I don't like them much.

Suddenly Mew was transported to a duel stadium type area. "What the? How did I get here?"

"That was me!" Suddenly the lights all came on revealing a large white creature. Mew then looked around and saw Celebi tied up on a large pole.

"CELEBI!" Mew screamed as Celebi saw him trying to get to her but the large white creature stopped him with a barrier made of fire.

"If you want your girlfriend back, you'll have to defeat me in a duel!"

"Fine!" Mew stated, not even bothering to correct the colossal monster in front of him.

"Excellent now…"

"LET'S DUEL!" Both of them shouted as Mew claimed the first turn.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(? Lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I'll start…Oh no" Mew had only just realised that he's using the cards he only just picked up and had no idea what half of them did.

"Well…"

"I summon Shield Warrior in defence mode." A man with Viking style armour and an abnormally large shield knelt in front of Mew. **(lv.3 atk:800 def:1600) **"I'll end with a face-down turn end." Mew stated confidently.

"My turn then." The mystery duelist stated drawing his card.

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(? Lp.4000 hand:6)**

"Hey wait! What's your name?" Mew asked.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Reshiram. Now then I activate three copies of the Fiend Sanctuary."

"_Fiend Sanctuary is a spell card that special summons one Metal Fiend Token to the field in attack mode. These tockens stats are lv.1 atk:0 def:0"_

Three small metal ball looking monsters appeared on the field.**(lv.1 atk:0 def:0)** "But don't blink because their not staying long. I sacrifice my three monsters to advance summon…The Wicked Dreadroot." All three of the tokens then became dark spheres and a dark lightning crashed onto those orbs, exploding into a dark mist. Out of the mist came a huge, buff, ugly looking behemoth. **(lv.10 atk:4000 def:4000)**

"What is that thing?" Mew asked.

"Your worst nightmare. Now he strikes fear into his enemies. Causing them to lose half of their attack and defence points." Shield Warrior looked at the monstrosity and hid his face behind the shield. **(lv.3 atk:800-400 def:1600-800)**

"WHAT!" Celebi shouted. "That thing just cuts monsters down! How's Mew suppose to fight back?"

"Answer. He can't!"

"Hey…What are those cameras for?" Mew asked, looking at the said digital equipment. Reshiram just laughed.

"Oh those. Well this duel is being broadcasted to all of the Legendaries." He said, laughing hysterically "They will all see you fall! Especially now I'm activating the equip spell… Fairy Meteor Crush!"

"Ok…What does it do?" Mew asked quite confused. Reshiram just sweatdropped.

"Really? You don't know. This card is quite common. Oh well. My monster can now deal you damage even though your monster is in defence mode." Mew's eyes widen, as did all of the Legendary's watching the duel. "NOW ATTACK WITH WICKED CRASH!" The giant lifted his arm and sent it crashing towards the small warrior.

"MEW!" all of the Legendaries called at the same time as the dust cloud that appeared through the collision revealed Mew. On the ground.

Unconscious.

"MEW!" Celebi shouted, trying to get to him. But failing due to the barrier of fire.

**(Mew lp.800 hand:4)**

**(Reshiram Lp.4000 hand:2)**

"Hate to add insult to injury. But if you fail to get up in one minutes. You lose." Reshiram stated activating the countdown on the dueldisk.

_1 minutes_

_59 seconds_

_58 seconds_

"MEW! GET UP!" Celebi pleaded with tears in her eyes.

In the Hall of Origin

"Mew…" latias said quietly.

"C'mon Mew we know your stronger than that!" Darkrai called hoping that Mew could at least hear him.

"Mew don't let him win!" Rotom shouted.

"_Please win Mew!"_ Latias thought to herself. She lost her brother almost the same way. Stopping evil.

In an Unknown Location

"Mew don't give up!" a blue and white figure stated. Lokking intently at the pink cat from a ball like thing. _"I know of your power Mew. Which is why I am Giving you this gift. Use it and Win!" _The figure said using telepathy as the cards transported to Mew.

Back with Mew

_16 seconds_

_15 seconds_

_14 seconds_

Suddenly a stardust like material surrounded Mew as he got back up. Awake and Kicking.

_3 seconds…_

"So you stood back up. Big deal. You can't stand up to the Dreadroot. You might of well just stayed down." Reshiram stated absently as the Legends form the Hall and Celebi cheered.

"I'm not one to go down without a fight! MY TURN!" Mew stated drawing his card. _"Let's Just hope I can Play Something Good or I might not play again!"_

_To Be Continued..._

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**The Wicked Dreadroot**

* * *

><p>So what will happen? Will Mew win?<p>

Celebi: Of course he'll win.

ML54: :o How did you get here?

Celebi: Through time travel. And I know what will happen. He...

ML54: NO SPOILERS PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Rise of Stardust Dragon

Hey you guys. Heres the next chapter.

Mespirit:About time!

ML54: How is everyone getting here?

Uxie:We're Legendaries. It's not difficult.

ML54: You're supposed to be lost in the Fun-house.

Azelf: That's what you call fun? I can't feel my limbs anymore.

ML54: That was your fault. Anyway since you're here you might as well make yourselves useful. Moltres do the disclamer.

Moltres: Why me?

ML54: Because I said so.

Moltres: *sighs* MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon or Yugioh.

**Rise Of Stardust Dragon**

**(Mew lp.800 hand:5)**

**(Reshiram Lp.4000 hand:2)**

Mew looked at his card and widened his eyes. "I activate Graceful Charity. This let's me….."

"I know what it does! Get on with it!" Reshiram stated quite irritated.

"Someone's eager to lose. DRAW!" Mew then carried out said action discarding Tuningware and a card he dosen't remember owning. "Then I activate my face-down. LIMIT REVERSE!"

"_Limit Reverse is a trap card that allows you to special summon a monster from the graveyard with one thousand attack points or less in face up attack mode."_

"So return Shield Warrior!" as said Viking returned to the field except this time he's standing up. **(lv.3 atk:800-400 def:1600-800)**

"_I don't think that was a wise idea Mew. I wasn't any help in defence mode."_

"Don't worry Shieldy cause your not alone this time. I summon Debris Dragon." A small white and blue dragon appeared onto the field in attack mode with a hissing towards the mighty Dreadroot. **(lv.4 atk:1000-500 def:2000-1000)**

"How is he going to help you?" Reshiram stated almost succumb to laughing again.

"When he's summoned I can special summon a monster in my graveyard with five hundred or less attack points. So return Tuningware!" a small ninja looking monster with a wok on his head appeared onto the field. **(lv.1 atk:100-50 def:300-150)**

"Not strong enough. You may as well give up." Reshram stated again. Mew however smirked.

"Guess you don't know that Debris Dragon is a tuner monster." Mew said as Reshiram's eyes widened. "Now I'm giving my Shield Warrior and Tuningware a Tune up!" Debris Dragon suddenly became four green rings that surrounded both Shield Warrior and Tuningware. They then became four orange stars.

"_Clustering hopes become the New shining Star, Become the Light to Illuminate the Darkness. Take Flight….STARDUST DRAGON!"_ A much bigger version of Debris Dragon then took the field. It then looked at the wicked god and hissed. **(lv.8 atk:2500-1250 def:2000-1000)**

"This activates the effect of the Stardust Xiaolong, sleeping in my graveyard. When Stardust dragon is synchro summoned he's special summoned in attack mode. Also when Tuningware is used in a synchro summon I can draw one card!" Mew explained as a Chinese new year looking Dragon appeared onto the field and also hissed at the hulking monster on the opponent's field. **(lv.1 atk:100-50 def:100-50)**

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn." Mew stated as Reshiram stared in horror at the monster opposite.

"Your not going to beat me kitty cat!" Reshiram roared as Mew was really pissed now.

"Just make your move you colossal….." what Mew said next can't be written down.

In the Hall

Everyone's eyes where widened and Giratina covered the younger legendaries ears with his many centipede like arms. "That is some potty mouth he's got."

Darkrai physically cringed "I sorta feel bad for Reshiram. Nobody calls Mew Kitty cat without being somehow scathed…" at this point he unconsciously covered his more important area "….I couldn't feel them for weeks!"

Everyone was now physically cringing and making a mental note to not piss off the usually playful Pokémon.

Back with Mew

"Finally We're out!" Uxie shouted as he, Azelf and Raikou came out the corridor only to see what was going on.

"Now Mew It's time to succumb to the darkness…Dreadroot attack the Dragon… WICKED CRASH!" as the said god raised his hand and brought it down creating the same effect.

"MEW!" Everyone watching shouted. As the dust cleared they could see Mew.

Still standing. The same with Stardust.

**(Mew lp.2050 hand:3)**

**(Reshiram Lp.4000 hand:3)**

"WHAT BUT HOW?" Reshiram demanded to know. Mew was struggling to stay up but still replied.

"Simple. By removing from play my Shield Warrior, Stardust was safe from battle. Then I activated Nutrient Z. This trap let me regain four thousand life points if I was about to take two thousand or more points of damage." Mew stated weakly but confidently.

"Fine! Turn end!" Reshiram stated. Suddenly, just as Mew was going to draw, a light glowed from the top of his deck and Mew's eyes widened.

**(Mew lp.2050 hand:4)**

**(Reshiram Lp.4000 hand:3)**

"I summon Magestic Dragon." Mew stated as a small Pink dragon appeared onto the field. **(lv.1 atk:0 def:0)**

"Now I'm giving my dragons a tune up!" as the pink dragon absorbed the other two dragons and they became ten stars.

"_Powerful hopes, call for miracles to fight the darkness, become a new essence of hope….Take Flight…MAGESTIC STAR DRAGON!" _Mew chanted as a sharp looking stardust dragon appeared. It looked like it was supped up for being faster and stronger. **(lv.10 atk:3800-1900 def:3000-1500)**

"Now I'll use his effect to negate the Dreadroot's abilities and make them his own. So your monster now gets a taste of his own medicine." Mew stated as Magestic dragon got stronger and the god got weaker. **(lv.10 atk:1900-3800 def:1500-3000) (lv.10 atk:4000-2000 def:4000-2000) **"Now I'll equip my monster with Megamorph, doubling his attack power. If my life-points are lower than your's." **(lv.10 atk:3800-7600 def:3000) **

"No! NO! NO!" Reshiram kept repeating.

"Yes! Now attack with SHOOTING STAR ASSULT!" Mew shouted as Magestic Star Dragon crashed into the god and the god exploded on contact. The card however disappeared as soon as Reshiram's life points hit zero.

**(Mew lp.2050 hand:2)WIN**

**(Reshiram Lp.0 hand:1)LOSE**

Reshiram was then dragged into the shadows by a massive shadow like hand while Reshiram kept screaming and thrashing in terror.

"Well…That was interesting."Uxie stated as him, Azelf and Raikou approached Mew. Celebi then rushed over to him faster than the other three could dream of going. And in Raikou's case, that's saying something.

"MEW!" Celebi yelled embracing the small, pink kitten in a hug. Mew, obviously taken by surprise just hugged back. "Don't do that again! I thought you were dead!" She stated crying into his shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Mew said trying to calm her. She pulled away so Mew thought she want him to let her go. But what happened next surprised him to no end.

She kissed him.

Mew, not knowing what else to do, just kissed back. They soon interrupted by a small cough from a certain thunder tiger. And a certain being of Willpower stated "Seriously. You guys admit your feelings towards each other in a fun house. Where are you going for a honeymoon? Disney World!"

Uxie however smiled and said "Aww... leave them alone guys. Mew did almost lose a few moments ago." The time fairy and pink kitten were just looking at eachother. Smiling.

"I love you Mew." Celebi said quietly.

"I love you too Celebi." They kissed again. Being interrupted again by the thunder tiger.

"As much as we like to watch you guys smacking away. I think we need to get back to the Hall of Origin." The others agreed and they quickly teleported again. With Mew getting a new deck, a new Dragon…..

And a new relationship.

**This Chapter's Key cards:**

**Stardust Dragon and Majestic Star Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: I bet no-one saw that coming.<p>

Celebi: I did. I time-travel. I told you I new last chapter.

ML54: Show off.

Celebi: What?

ML54: Review please.


	7. Fear the Machine Emperor

ML54: Next chapter.

Uxie: Yeah and now I get to duel.

ML54: O_o How did you...CELEBI!

Dialga: Actually I told him. He wouldn't shut up until I told him something.

ML54: Just for that. Palkia will do the disclaimer.

Palkia: What? Why me?

ML54: Because your Dialga's boyfriend. So to get her. I need to go through you.

Dialga:You're evil.

ML54: I take that as a compliment. I collect fiend monsters after all. Now DISCLAIMER!

Palkia: *sighs* MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon or Yugioh. Thank Arceus.

Arceus: You're welcome.

**Fear the Machine Emperors**

Mew and co arrived at the Hall after the defeat of Reshiram were Mew passed out. "MEW!" Celebi screamed in worry, but after hearing a soft snoring, she sighed in relief.

"Guess that duel must have taken it out of him. I'll take him to his room." Raikou said, smiling slightly at the sight of the cheerful pink kitten. He then proceeded to pick Mew up by the back of his neck and carry him towards his room.

"UXIE! AZELF!" A voice shouted in worry. The said Pokémon turned to see Mespirit floating towards them urgently.

"Yo' Mespirit." Azelf replied calmly, Mespirit looked her over and gasped at the number of bruises she had.

"What happened to you? You look like you tried to ram your way through a wall!" Mespirit cried in worry as Azelf and Uxie laughed at this.

"She kind of did! I had to carry her for an hour she hurt herself so bad!" Uxie said inbetween laughs.

"Yeah! Guess I was a bit stupid!" Azelf agreed as Mespirit sweat dropped.

"I will never understand you two!" Mespirit exclaimed quite dramatically. "Maybe you should get Cresselia to look at those bruises."

"Nah… I'm ok. But maybe you should get her to take a look at Mew. He was roughed up quite badly. He looks like he was attacked by a rabid Tyranitar!" Azelf claimed as Celebi agreed and went to look for the Lunar Swan.

"Well I'm going to follow Mew's example and hit the hay. That maze was quite tiring. And it is nine fifth-teen. Night Mespirit. Night Azelf." Uxie said as he floated towards his room. He and Mew both share a room, as do Celebi, Azelf and Mespirit.

In an Unknown Location

"Lord Zecrom, there's something wrong." A small red, rabbit looking creature exclaimed.

"What is it Victini?" Zecrom asked, while recreating the body of Revisham. "As you can see I'm quite busy."

"Apologies, my Lord, but the darkness wants three duelists now. Not just Mew! I think it's just getting greedy now!" Victini said grudgingly.

"Well, unless you want to feed it your soul, who does it want?" Zecrom bellowed. The small creature didn't even flinch.

"It said, and don't ask me why, that it wanted Uxie and Rotom!" Victini said coldly towards the Black Pokemon.

"Well, the Avatar could use more energy, and we don't have any from said being of knowledge." Zecrom thought as Victini headed for the door.

"I'll go take care of him." Zecrom then bellowed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" Victini faced him confused.

"I was just going to defeat Uxie. You said it yourself. The Wicked gods can't be defeated." This only fuelled Zecrom's rage.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT BEFORE REVISHAM PLAYED MEW WITH THE DREADROOT! AND NOW I'M STRUGGLING TO PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER! Just send one of drones." Zecrom said calming down. Victini just grumbled as he went to get a Garchomp drone.

"Here drone 47… Use this deck." The Garchomp smirked and left as the red rabbit sighing depressingly.

Back in the Hall Uxie's and Mews room. Uxie's point of view

Well here I am. And I've got my deck back. Which is great and all but I feel incredibly guilty.

Why?

Because if we hadn't had gone for my benefit Mew wouldn't be in this state. He was in the bed opposite mine and, even at this distance, I could see that his injuries are a lot worse than he made them out to be.

Don't get me wrong Cresselia did a magnificent job with the bandages and such. But if we didn't go Mew wouldn't of had to fight that over sized, white creature. It's my fault. I felt Mew's aura and it sounded like he was waking up.

"Oh.. Hey Ux'!" Mew greeted with a smile. Seriously how could he smile, He looks like he went ten rounds with his Scrap Dragon.

Man that thing was scary.

"What's up Uxie?" Mew asked me kindly. I swear. Since when could he sense distress in other beings. Only Mespirit and Latias could do that. "Uxie? Are you thinking about that which came first, the Pidgey or the egg thing again?" Mew stated, still smiling. I swear nothing could wipe that grin off his face.

Unless you call him kitty cat for some reason.

"Uxie? Anyone in there?" Mew stated, obviously starting to worry. Seriously he's worried about me when he just got whacked twice by a colossal monstrosity. Oh I better answer him.

"Uh yeah I'm here. But how did you know I was troubled?" I asked curiously.

"You just told me now what's up? Is it about Azelf again?" Mew asked understandingly. We were best friends so we knew about each others love intrests. I was still quite amazed he finally fessed up to Celebi.

"No. It's just. If we didn't go to that stupid warehouse to get my deck, or if I had kept my deck a little safer, you wouldn't have got hurt. I don't like seeing my friends in pain." I explained as Mew just shrugged it off.

"Is that all your worried about. C'mon dude. Bruises heal, cuts heal, may leave a scar, but that doesn't matter. I told you I would help you get your deck back and I did. I knew we'd be in danger with Team Galactic but I don't care. A deck is someone's heart. And no-one has the right to take that away from someone. Much less humans." Mew said still smiling. I knew about his hatred of humans ever since they captured him and took his DNA by force. Oh was Mew pissed.

And you don't ever want to piss off this kitten.

"Thanks Mew. I feel a little better now. I think I'll go for a walk though…. By the way. When did you get so wordy and wise?" Mew just rubbed his head.

"I think the Dreadroot might have knocked some sense into me." Mew joked as we both chuckled at this statement. "Want some company?"

"Should you be even awake in your condition?" Mew just waved it off. "Alright then." I sighed as Mew got up. I was quite amazed he could stand like that after what he's been through.

He was one tough cat.

Mew then proceeded to get something and hand it to me. "Put these on dude."

"Sunglasses?"

"Yeah if you wear those. People would really have to focus if they want to lose their memories." Mew said as I put them on and opened my eyes.

I could see for the first time in what feels like years. Okay so it was tinted quite a dark colour. But it didn't matter. "THANKS MEW!" I shouted then covered my mouth with my paws in case I woke anyone else.

"No prob." Mew said nonchalantly as we went outside.

Normal Point of View

"Target locked!" A strange voice said as a large chain hit Uxie's dueldisk.

"UXIE!" Mew shouted worried.

"Get back Mew!" Uxie shouted Mew was reluctant but still obeyed. All of the other legendaries were awake at this time and went outside. They then saw what the commotion was about and got to a safe distance as well.

"DUEL!" both duelists shouted as the Garchomp took the first turn.

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Garchomp lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I'll start with my Wise Core in defence mode." As soon as this was declared a large, egg like monster appeared in front of the dark duelist. **(lv.1 atk:0 def:0) **"One card face down. Turn end."

"Well then. My turn." Uxie stated, drawing his card.

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Garchomp lp.4000 hand:4)**

"And I'll start with my Psychic Snail in attack mode." A large half snail, half human looking thing with little electrical pulses flowing through it appeared onto the field. **(lv.4 atk:1900 def:1200) **"Now I'll have him attack your Wise Core with Telepathic shock." Soon the Snail sent a jolt of energy towards said egg. How ever the egg just absorbed the shock.

"Wise Core can't be destroyed by battle once per turn." The Garchomp explained for the confused ones in the audience.

"Well in that case I'll activate Emergency Teleport! This spell can special summon one psychic monster from my deck level three or below so say hello to Mind Master!" a small bulb looking monster appeared spouting two arms and a brain in the see through glass. **(lv.1 atk:100 def:200) **" Now he may not be much but he's enough to take out your Wise Core. Attack!" Uxie declared as the said monster began to charge. A face down was however flipped up.

"Trap card activate. Labyrinth of Klune. This trap negates your attack and switches around it's attack and defence points." Mind Master then stopped and returned to Uxie's field. **(lv.1 atk:100-200 def:200-100)**

"Well there's more than one way to skin a ca…um dog?" Uxie said carefully as to not offend Mew. "I activate Psychokinesis this spell let's me pay one thousand life points and destroy one card on the field like your Wise Core." Uxie smirked as the egg exploded when the electronic impulses assaulted it. Uxie and everyone else however were surprised when the Garchomp started laughing hysterically.

**(Uxie lp.3000 hand:3)**

**(Garchomp lp.4000 hand:4)**

"You fool! Don't you see! I wanted this card to be destroyed. Because if it was destroyed by an effect. I can Summon my ace monster. Or monsters." The dragon/ground type smirked.

"WHAT!" Uxie exclaimed.

"MONSTERS?" Mew also shouted.

"Yes now behold. Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. **(lv.1 atk:0 def:0) **Wisel Top. **(lv.1 atk:500 def:0) **Wisel Attack. **(lv.1 atk:1200 def:0) **Wisel Guard. **(lv.1 atk:0 def:1200) **and Wisel Carrier." **(lv.1 atk:800 def:600) **"Now combine!" all the monsters then started to combine to create a Robot looking Creature. "Prepare for the end."

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity**

* * *

><p>ML54: Wow. What's the Machine Emperor do? And How will Uxie beat it?<p>

Celebi: Well he...

ML54: How many times do I have to say it? NO SPOILERS!

Celebi: *tears up* You asked.

Mew: That was mean.

ML54: Sorry. But no spoilers. Anyway review please.


	8. Rise of the Red Dragon

ML54: Time for the next chapter.

Mew: YAY!

ML54: What's wrong with him?

Jirachi: *sighs* He had sugar.

Mew: Maple syrup.

ML54: Right, anyway Mew do the disclaimer.

Mew: The meanie to Celebi doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

ML54: 0_0 You're still holding that against me?

Mew: Until I die!

**Rise of the Red Dragon**

"Yes now behold. Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. **(lv.1 atk:0 def:0) **Wisel Top. **(lv.1 atk:500 def:0) **Wisel Attack. **(lv.1 atk:1200 def:0) **Wisel Guard. **(lv.1 atk:0 def:1200) **and Wisel Carrier." **(lv.1 atk:800 def:600) **"Now combine!" all the monsters then started to combine to create a Robot looking Creature. "Prepare for the end." **(lv.1 atk:2500 def:0)**

**(Uxie lp.3000 hand:3)**

**(Garchomp lp.4000 hand:4)**

"I can get a stronger monster for defence. So I tune my level one Mind Master with my level four Psychic Snail…." Mind Master then became one synchro ring that surrounded Psychic Snail. Said Snail became four orange stars.

"_Mystic healer of the mind, Protect knowledge with you armour of steel, synchro summon…..MAGICAL ANDROID!_" Uxie chanted as a cyborg looking woman appeared on the field in front of Uxie. **(lv.5 atk:2400 def:1700) **"Turn end with two cards face down and the spell card Mirage of Nightmare, a card Darkria's been trying to get off me. This card let's me draw four cards during your standby phase. But then during my standby phase I have to discard four."

"My turn" the Garchomp stated.

"Yeah! And mine to thanks to Mirage of Nightmare!" Uxie stated as well drawing his cards.

**(Uxie lp.3600 hand:4)**

**(Garchomp lp.4000 hand:5)**

"Whatever. Just don't forget to discard four during your standby phase."

"Actually…I was kinda thinking that I wouldn't."

"What?" the Garchomp exclaimed.

"Go Emergency Provisions. This spell let's me ditch Mirage and regain one thousand life points." Uxie stated as Mirage was dissolved from the field.

**(Uxie lp.4600 hand:4)**

**(Garchomp lp.4000 hand:5)**

"Whatever. You can keep your hand but thanks to my Macine Emperor he's going to...'borrow' your Android." The Garchomp smirked as the Macine Emperor's stomach opened and shot out five energy streams that wrapped around Magical Android's waist, legs and arms.

"ANDROID!" Uxie shouted in horror as the Android was pulled into the Machine's stomach, despite her futile attemps to escape, boosting it's attack power. **(lv.1 atk:2500-4900 def:0)**

"Now Wisel. Attack with STAINLESS STEEL STRIKE!" The Garchomp said while laughing like a maniac as Uxie was slashed in the stomach.

**(Uxie lp.5500 hand:4)**

**(Garchomp lp.4000 hand:5)**

"What? How did that happen?" Garchomp exclaimed in shock. Uxie weakly explained.

"I activated my…Nutrient…Z. This…let me…regain…four thousand…life points if…I'm about to…take two thousand….or more dam…." Uxie then passed out.

"UXIE!" All of the Legendaries shouted at once in worry. Azelf with tears in hers eyes kept blinking to see if she was having a nightmare.

She wasn't.

"Well. Now, even with a life point boost, if you fail to get up in one minute. You lose." The Garchomp smirked as he pressed the countdown on the side of his dueldisk.

_1 minute_

_59 seconds_

_58 seconds_

Uxie just lied there not moving through all the calls of worry and the Garchomps maniac laughing.

_49 seconds_

_48 seconds_

_47 seconds_

Uxie's Dream Sequence

"Where am I?" Uxie wondered, looking around to see a familiar blue and white dragon to greet him.

"Welcome Uxie." The figure spoke as Uxie's eyes widened with great surprise.

"Latios? Is that you? But how?...Oh I know! That attack must have hit me hard and now I'm dead!" Uxie moaned in frustration as Latios laughed.

"No you aren't dead. But you will be if you lose this duel. So take these. They will help you. I will see you again. I due time." Latios stated as he threw some cards at Uxie.

"Your sister misses you."

"I know. But, until the time comes, I must remain a secret. Do you understand?" a nod from Uxie "Good now wake up!"

Back to the duel

Uxie felt power. Power he never felt before. He felt like he was burning. On fire. What surprised everyone though was that…

….he was.

"What's going on with Uxie. Kyogre put him out!" Mew however stopped them looking at Uxie as he got up without a good amount of agony.

"My turn!" Uxie shouted while drawing his next card.

**(Uxie lp.5500 hand:4)**

**(Garchomp lp.4000 hand:5)**

_1 second…._

"Now first I'll activate Earthquake! This spell switches all monsters on the field to defence mode." The Machine Emperor then crouched down. "Then I'llsummon Pschic Commander in attack mode." A floating tank looking like thing appeared next to Uxie with a general looking figure in the cockpit. **(lv.3 atk:1400 def:400)**

"If you think that you can destroy Wisel completely with this then your wrong. Because Wisel Guard will take the attack." Garchomp replied quickly.

"Yeah well my monster isn't sticking around. I activate Synchro Hand! This spell lets me Synchro summon using a sychro monster on your field." Uxie stated as Garchomp laughed hysterically.

"You Idiot this deck works against synchro monsters. I don't have any."

"Actually. You still have my Android. So I'll be taking her back." Suddenly Psychic Commander became three synchro rings. Magical Android then burst out of Wisel's stomach as she gave Uxie a grateful nod and jumped through the rings becoming five orange stars. **(lv.1 atk:4900-2500 def:0)**

"_Power of fire and the Underworld, The true Ruler now rises from the pits of the Distortion World!…Burn Bright!…RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!" _Uxie Chanted as a huge red and black dragon appeared onto the field, smirking when he saw Machine Emperor Wisel. **(lv.8 atk:3000 def:2000)**

"_Alright Ux' let's knock them dead!" _Red Dragon Archfiend cheered as Uxie jumped slightly.

"You talk?" Uxie announced shocked as everyone else except for Mew knew what he was doing.

"_Only to you and Mew. Now to use those last spells and finish this!" _Red Dragon said as Uxie just nodded slowly wondering if that last attack had knocked all sense out of him.

"Now I activate a well known spell…Fairy Meteor Crush!" Uxie said as a familiar equipped to the Red Dragon as he gave a powerful roar. "Now he can deliver damage even if your monsters are in defence mode and now I'll activate Crimson Burst. This spell let's me deliver five hundred points of damage to you every time a defence position monster on your field is destroyed."

"Guys….When and where did Uxie get THAT AWSOME DRAGON?" Jirachi exclaimed turning towards Mespirit and Azelf. Who looked clueless.

"No idea. Uxie never had these cards before!" Azelf exclaimed.

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend will attack with Scortching Crimson Flare!" Uxie said, quite calmly as the said dragon smashed through the Wisel Guard like porcelain.

**(Uxie lp.5500 hand:1)**

**(Garchomp lp.1700 hand:5)**

"Urg…I still stand!" the Garchomp replied. Uxie and Red Dragon however only smirked in response.

"You may want to rethink that. When Red Dragon Archfiend destroys a defence position monster all of the monsters in defence position on your field a automatically destroyed." Garchomps eyes widened as his monster exploded and his life points hit zero.

**(Uxie lp.5500 hand:1)WIN**

**(Garchomp lp.0 hand:5)LOSE**

Uxie just floated there, triumphant, as the Garchomp was dissolved into nothingness.

He then fainted.

"UXIE!" Everyone shouted, but when they heard snoring, they calmed.

"Way to go Ux." Mew said.

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Red Dragon Archfiend**

* * *

><p>ML54: Who could have seen that coming?<p>

Dialga: Me and Celebi. We know how the story ends too.

ML54: NO SPOILERS! Anyway. Please review.


	9. Surprises

ML54: Time for the next chapter.

Celebi, Jirachi and Manaphy: YAY!

ML54: What happened to them?

Darkrai: Mew gave them sugar.

Mew: SUGAR BUDDAZ!

ML54: 0_o Okay. Cresselia. Could you do the disclaimer please?

Cresselia: Well since you asked nicely for a change. MewLover54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Surprises**

An Unknown Location

"C'mon! How did the Machine Emperor lose to that…thing?" Victini asked Zecrom, obviously annoyed at the fact that Uxie defeated Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. Zecrom, however, was intrigued.

"So…we have the duelist of the stars and the fire." Zecrom stated as Victini looked very confused.

"What are you talking about?" Victini asked, coldly as Reshiram entered the room.

"Yeah." Reshiram stated as Zecrom pointed to an old scroll. "So what is it?"

"This is the scroll that predicts the prophecy of three duelists that can defeat the Wicked Gods; A duellist of the stars, the duellist of fire and the duellist of the feathers. Each one holding a certain dragon; the duellist of the stars will possess the Stardust Dragon, the duellist of fire owning the Red Dragon Archfiend and lastly the duelist of the feathers will hold the Black-Winged Dragon." Zecrom stated defeated as the other two just stared.

"Um…Is this why you didn't want me duelling Uxie? Because you knew he was the duelist of fire?" Vitini nodded as Zecrom nodded. Reshiram then snorted.

"Prophecy, shmophecy if this scroll is so good then why is there no duelist of the feathers huh?" Reshiram exclaimed as Victini shook his head.

"You think Rotom is the duelist of the feathers don't you Zecrom?" Victini asked. Zecrom nodded again. Another snort.

"Screw that I'm going to get revenge on the little, pink Kitty cat!" Reshiram stated angrily. Victini just sighed.

"I may as well come with. Just to see if I can help." Victini said noticing that Reshiram has teleported and followed him. Zecrom shook his head.

"There must be a way I can overcome this prophecy." Zecrom stated. He then got an idea and teleported to the location and waited for his colleges to fail. "This time the darkness will win. And I shall rule. Not Arceus!"

With Mew and Celebi

Mew's ear twitched while Celebi watched. "What's up?" Celebi asked curiously.

"I just got the feeling that someone called me Kitty cat." Mew stated. Currently the two where in their human forms and are on a date.

"C'mon. No-one around here knows you're the powerful, pink legendary Pokémon." Celebi stated calmly.

"Well. No-one except Rotom and Phione over there." Mew said pointing to a teenage looking pair of seemingly normal humans. The only thing is that the male had yellow, spiky hair and the female had blue wavy hair. "Also. It takes a real man to be pink, Cel'."

"What are they doing here?" Celebi asked curiously. Mew chuckled a little bit before replying.

"Same thing we are Cel' small world huh?" Celebi looked at Mew in quite a surprised facial expression. "Uxie doesn't know either."

"Well that's really odd. Maybe it had something to do with when you got Stardust." Celebi said logically. It was true. For about a week now Mew has been able to sus a person out just by looking at them. It's quite strange considering that Arceus actually made him to be oblivious to these sort of things.

Mew just shrugged "Maybe. You have always been the smart one…." At this Celebi blushed "No need to get embarrassed when I praise you."

"Okay that was just creepy how you new I was blushing without looking." Celebi said. Mew chucked a bit before randomly saying.

"Hey Cel' wanna see if we can join Rotom and Phione. I haven't talked to Rotom in a while and maybe you could talk to Phione." Celebi was a bit surprised, but liked the idea of a double date as she knew that first dates can be quite awkward. Especially since Mew was her best friend for a while and she knew pretty much everything about him and vise versa.

"Yeah sure." Celebi replied. The ever-plastered smile on his face turned bigger as they walked over to the other two.

Rotom was talking with Phione until he spotted Mew and Celebi and motioned to her. "What are Mew and Celebi doing here?" Phione asked curiously as Rotom just looked at her like she was an idiot.

"You do know they're a couple now right? It was at the end of Mew's duel with Reshiram, they didn't know the cameras were still on. I swear the other three were grossed out." Rotom stated, giggling a bit.

"Remember, I had to go to the bathroom right when Magestic Star Dragon destroyed the Dreadroot." Phione then put on a thinking face. "Want to join them? After all, they are two of the Pokémon that didn't look down on you." Phione asked randomly. Rotom nodded as he wanted to ask how Uxie was doing as he still hasn't woken up from his 'nap'.

So the two got up and walked towards them. As they got into the middle they were suddenly transported to another location. "Okay. What happened?" Rotom asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Mew asked as he got back into his Pokémon form. The others followed his example.

"Where are we?" Phione asked. Suddenly they could hear a voice that was remembered quite vividly.

"You are in the Dark Coliseum." Reshiram then materialised in front of them, along with a smaller creature.

"Yeah we're here to duel you, Rotom. By the way. I'm Victini." The smaller of the two said, glumly as they both activated their disks.

"Hang on! Two on one isn't fair. So I'll duel with Rotom!" Mew stated boldly as him and Rotom activated their disks and Phione and Celebi wished them luck and hugged them briefly before getting to a safe distance.

Victini looked at this as he was slightly saddened by this. "_I don't want to do this to such strong bonds. But Zecrom would kill me if I didn't. I just hope they win." _He thought to himself. But Mew caught wind of this and was curious.

_"Strange. Victini doesn't look like he wants to do this. So why is he?"_ Mew thought and Drew after they all shouted "DUEL!"

**(R&V lp.8000 R:5 V:5)**

**(R&M lp.8000 R:5 M:6)**

"I'll start with my Quilbolt Hedgehog in defence mode." Suddenly a cute looking hedgehog with screws coming out of it's back appeared onto the field. **(lv.2 atk:800 def:800) **

"AWWW…. It's sooooo cute!" Celebi and Phione shouted as Mew just sweatdropped and Quilbolt grumbled.

"_I'm not cute I'm vicious!" _He said as Mew started to laugh in his head.

_"Yeah so am I….Well when I want to be." _"I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright then My turn!" Reshiram stated drawing his card.

**(R&V lp.8000 R:6 V:5)**

**(R&M lp.8000 R:5 M:4)**

"And now I summon Gil Garth in attack mode." A strong, fiendish looking monster appeared onto the field and roared. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:1200) **"Now I'll play one card face down and end."

"Okay then. My draw." Rotom stated drawing his card.

**(R&V lp.8000 R:4 V:5)**

**(R&M lp.8000 R:6 M:4)**

"And I'll start with Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame." A tall humanoid bird looking monster appeared and cawed. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:1200) **"Then, while there is another Blackwing monster on the field, I can special summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind." A smaller, bird looking monster appeared and screeched. **(lv.3 atk:1300 def:400)**

"What? When the drone duelled you. You used a Batteryman deck!" Reshiram roared. Rotom smirked.

"You were spying on me. Anyway…..Zapdos wanted my Batteryman deck so I traded it for this deck. And boy are these cards cool!" Rotom exclaimed. The two monster blushed unnoticeably by the others. "Anyway I'm going to give my Shura a tune up."

As soon as this was said. Gale flew into the air and became three synchro rings, in which Shura flew through and became four orange stars.

"_Twisting Torrents and flowing winds are pushed away for a new storm. Knock 'em dead…..BLACKWING ARMOUR MASTER"_ Rotom chanted as said very heavily armoured bird descended to the field. **(lv.7 atk:2500 def:1500)**

"I'll end with a face down." Rotom stated as Reshiram seemed unfazed but Victini seemed reluctant.

"I….draw!" Victini stated drawing his card.

**(R&V lp.8000 R:4 V:6)**

**(R&M lp.8000 R:3 M:4)**

"I summon Gemknight Garnet in attack mode….." an armoured warrior covered in red looking material. **(lv.4 atk:1900 def:0)**

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? WHY ARE YOU NOT USING THE ERASER?" Reshiram roared as Victini glared.

"I gave it back to Zecrom. I have my own deck. The deck I had when I was FREE! And I plan to use it before I die!" Victini retorted as Reshiram fired back.

"Have you given up already? That stupid prophecy is bogus. We will win!" Reshiram retorted. Victini just sighed.

"And I don't want to." He place his hand over his disk. "I surrender! Take me Darkness! I don't want to fight!" Victini screeched. He was thrown out of the ring. But the darkness didn't take him. He was thrown next to Celebi and Phione. "What happened?" Victini asked as Reshiram laughed.

"The darkness doesn't want losers. That's what you are and always will be a Loser!"

"Your wrong!" Mew suddenly said. "The Darkness didn't want him because he was on the side of darkness but did not support it. That was why it didn't take him. So since he's not in this duel anymore….make your move!" Mew stated as he looked towards Victini and shot him a warm smile. Victini smiled back and saw the dark markings on his body disappeared.

"Alright then DRAW!"

**(Reshiram lp.8000 R:5)**

**(R&M lp.8000 R:3 M:4)**

"Now I tribute Gemknight and Gil Garth to summon The Wicked Summoner!" both the Gemknight which Victini forgot he had left on the field and mentally cursed his stupidity as a large, Monk like monster, with black robes and face that looked like it had been dragged around a tarmack road appeared. **(lv.8 atk:100 def:100)**

"Now by tributing this monster I can Summon the Dreadroot froom my deck in attack mode. Ignoring the summoning conditions." The monk then dissolved and became three dark orbs. Those orbs were then struck by a dark lightning and an all too familiar monster came to the field. **(lv.10 atk:4000 def:4000)**

"Now crush that rodent!" Quilbolt hardly had time to squeak in fear as it was crushed by the Dreadroot.

"Your going to regret that!" Mew simply stated. As Reshiram started to laugh as the same cameras as before appeared visibly.

"I will get my revenge kitty cat." Mew then went crazy.

"Alright that's it my turn!" Mew shouted drawing his card.

**(Reshiram lp.8000 R:4)**

**(R&M lp.8000 R:3 M:5)**

"I now activate Graceful Charity. I don't think I have to explain this card." Mew stated as he carried out said action. "Next I summon Junk Synchron." A small, orange monster appeared **(lv.3 atk:1300-650 def:500-250) **"Now he can special summon a level two or below monster from the graveyard. Like my Shield Wing." A bird monster with shielded wings appeared as well as Quilbolt Hedgehog. **(lv.2 atk:0 def:900-450) (lv.2 atk:800-400 def:800-400)** "Also remember when I said you would regret destroying Quilbolt. Well start regretting 'cause he's special summoned when there's a tuner monster on the field." Reshiram the started to widen his eyes.

"Now I'm giving my Shield Wing and Quilbolt Hedgehog a tune up!" Junk Synchron then pulled a cord on his side and became three synchro rings. Shield Wing and Quilbolt Hedgehog then jumped through those same rings an became four orange stars.

"_Clustering Hopes become the arrow that shines with justice, Become the light that illuminates the darkness…come fourth Junk Archer!" _An orange, older looking version of Junk Synchron appeared. **(lv.7 atk:2300-1150 def:2000-1000)**

"And due to his effect. Your monster is removed from the game 'til the end phase." Junk Archer then Fired an arrow at the giant as he was sucked into another dimension.** (lv.7 atk:1150-2300 def:1000-2000) **"Now ATTACK JUNK ARROW ASSULT!" Mew shouted as Reshiram stumbled a bit.

**(Reshiram lp.5700 R:4)**

**(R&M lp.8000 R:3 M:3)**

"ALRIGHT!" Celebi cheered.

"WAY TO GO MEW!" Vctini shouted as well. Mew looked back and smiled.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON! WELL YOU HAVEN'T! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Reshiram stated in rage.

"Turn end…" Mew stated disappointed that the Dreadroot's abolishment was short lived.

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Junk Archer**

* * *

><p>ML54: 0_0 Oh no. The Dreadroot is back! How will they win this time? Don't even started Celebi!<p>

Celebi: *Wah*

Mew: *Glares evilly* She didn't even say anything! *Floats over to comfort Celebi*

ML54: Well review.

Mew: You better be nice to Celebi tommorow. Or there's an Aura Sphere with your name on it!

ML54: 0_0 Mew's dangerous when angry. Guess that's why Arceus made him so that he's always in a good mood.

Arceus: Hit the nail on the head.


	10. Rise of BlackWinged Dragon

ML54: Next Chapter.

Uxie: *Unconcious* Zzzz

ML54: Wow. He's asleep.

Mespirit: He's unconcious you idiot.

Azelf: I hope he'll be okay.

ML54: Alright. Enough worrying.

Azelf: Easy for you to say.

ML54: It is isn't it. Raikou do the disclaimer.

Raikou: The idiot doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

ML54: T_T That was un-nessecarily harsh.

**Rise of the Black-Winged Dragon**

**(Reshiram lp.5700 R:4)**

**(R&M lp.8000 R:3 M:3)**

"ALRIGHT!" Celebi cheered.

"WAY TO GO MEW!" Victini shouted as well. Mew looked back and smiled.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON! WELL YOU HAVEN'T! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Reshiram stated in rage.

"Turn end…" Mew stated disappointed that the Dreadroot's abolishment was short lived.

"My move then!" Reshiram stated drawing his card then smirkng widely.

**(Reshiram lp.5700 R:5)**

**(R&M lp.8000 R:3 M:3)**

"And I summon Obsidian Dragon in defence mode." A small dragonic looking monster appeared and roared. **(lv.4 atk:800-400 def:2100-1050) **"Now my dark attribute monsters can't be targeted by card effects. That includes your Archer. But he's not staying long anyway squash that hunk of junk!" the monster obliged and shot his fist towards the poor warrior who was destroyed in an instant and Mew got hit badly.

**(Reshiram lp.5700 R:4)**

**(R&M lp.5150 R:3 M:3)**

"See there is no hope of your victory! I'll place a card face-down and end my turn." Reshiram stated, as Rotom started to get surrounded by a dark aura. But Mew could tell that it is not the same aura as before. It also dropped to the floor...

Feathers?

"MY TURN!" Rotom screeched, literally.

"Man careful with the attacks in here!" Mew called as Rotom just scratched the back of his head.

"My bad!" Rotom stated. The others looked at him weirdly.

**(Reshiram lp.5700 R:3)**

**(R&M lp.5150 R:4 M:3)**

"Your fates are sealed with my face-down. Level Cannon." Suddenly behind Reshiram a large, well, cannon appeared. "Now if a monster is summoned the owner of that monster takes two hundred points of damage for each of it's levels."

"Well that's fine because I summon Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North!" A small pigeon looking monster took to the field. **(lv.2 atk:1300-650 def:0) **"Then, thanks to his ability, I can summon back Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame!" A familiar looking bird took to the field. **(lv.4 atk:1800-900 def:1200-600)**

"Have you gone insane? Now you'll take twelve hundred points of damage due to Level Cannon!" The said Cannon blasted Rotom with a huge burst of energy.

**(Reshiram lp.5700 R:3)**

**(R&M lp.3950 R:3 M:3)**

"ROTOM!" Everyone except the obvious one shrieked. Rotom then started to get back up.

"That all you got? To be honest I'm a little bit disappointed. Oh well, I activate Level Tuning. Now all my monsters gain a level." All his monsters gained power. **(lv.7-8 atk:1250 def:750) (lv.2-3 atk:650 def:0) (lv.4-5 atk:900 def:600) **"Now my Blizzard's going to give Shura a TUNE UP!"

Both monsters nodded to each other as Blizzard became three synchro rings and Shura flew right through them.

"_All hope vouches towards the leader of the flock, The true storm rises now...FLY HIGH!...BLACK-WINGED DRAGON!"_ A large Dragon then took to the field. However this dragon had a lot of bird like characteristics. **(lv.8 atk:2800-1400 def:1600-800) **_"Let's blow them away Rotom." _The dragon then said as Rotom nodded.

"You really have lost your mind. Now you'll take sixteen hundred points of damage. Go Level Cannon!" The same blast of energy shot towards Rotom the same as before. But this time, Black-Winged Dragon blocked the attack with one of it's four wings, causing them to turn from grey to black. **(lv.8 atk:1400-700 def:800) **"WHAT?"

"When Black-Winged Dragon is on the field, rather than taking effect damage, I can place a Black feather counter on this card and negate the damage."

"Alright and now I'll activate my face down! Synchro Assistant!" Mew shouted as his face-down popped up and he got surrounded by the same stardust aura as before. "Now I'm able to remove from play a tuner monster and non-tuner monster from my deck and special summon a synchro monster with the same type and level as Black-Winged Dragon. So I remove Hyper Synchron and Max Warrior to summon. Also, it's summoning can't be a trigger. So your Level Cannon is non-effecetive!"

"_Clustering hopes become the New shining Star, Become the Light to Illuminate the Darkness. Take Flight….STARDUST DRAGON!" _A familiar dragon took to the field and did a mock wave to the Dreadroot as he roared back. **(lv.8 atk:2500-1250 def:2000-1000)**

"Now I'll activate Destroy Skip!" Rotom shouted as his face down popped up. "Now Obsdian Dragon returns to your deck and I get inflicted damage equal to double it's original defence points. But you know Black-Winged Dragon. Also If you have the strongest monster on the field after . Your turn is skipped." Reshiram's eyes widened as his monster disappeared and Black-Winged Dragon took Rotom's blow once again. **(lv.8 atk:700-0 def:800)** "Turn end with a face down."

"Then it's my turn!" Mew shouted as he drew his card.

**(Reshiram lp.5700 R:3)**

**(R&M lp.3950 R:3 M:4)**

"Now I activate the spell One For One. This let's me discard my Debris Dragon and special summon my Unicyclular!" Mew said as a machine monster on a unicycle type device appeared. **(lv.1 atk:100-50 def:100-50) **"Now summon Magestic Dragon!" a familiar pink dragon appeared onto the field.

"Well even so! With no more attack points on Black-Winged Dragon. You will take two hundred points of damage." This time Mew was hit with the energy. But he didn't even flinch at this.

**(Reshiram lp.5700 R:3)**

**(R&M lp.3550 R:3 M:1)**

"Now I'm giving my monsters a tune up!" as the pink dragon absorbed the other two monsters and they became ten stars.

"_Powerful hopes, call for miracles to fight the darkness, become a new essence of hope….Take Flight…MAJESTIC STAR DRAGON!" _Mew chanted as a sharp looking stardust dragon appeared. It looked like it was supped up for being faster and stronger. **(lv.10 atk:3800-1900 def:3000-1500)**

"Well. Now you'll take another two thousand points of damage!" Reshiram shouted as the same blast hit but Mew still didn't flinch.

**(Reshiram lp.5700 R:3)**

**(R&M lp.1550 R:3 M:1)**

"So? Because now I can Negate the effects of your monster and make them his own!" Mew shouted as Majestic Star got stronger and Dreadroot got weaker. **(lv.10 atk:1900-3800 def:1500-3000) (lv.10 atk:4000-2000 def:4000-2000)**

"Now I activate my face down Blackwing Bombardment!" Rotom stated as his card flipped up. "Now I can sacrifice Armour Master and give his original attack points to Majestic Star Dragon!" the said bird dissolved and became an energy that shot into Majestic Star, making him stronger. **(lv.10 atk:3800-6300 def:3000)**

"Now I'll use Black-Winged Dragon's Power Drain. Which means by removing all of the black feather counters on Black-Winged Dragon the Dreadroot loses seven hundred attack points for each of them." Said dragon wrapped the Dreadroot in powerful dark energy streams that sucked power from the Dreadroot. **(lv.8 atk:0-1400 def:800) (lv.10 atk:200-600 def:2000)**

"Now attack with SHOOTING STAR ASSULT!" Mew shouted as Magestic Star Dragon crashed into the god and the god exploded on contact. The card, again, disappeared as soon as Reshiram's life points hit zero.

**(Reshiram lp.0 R:3)LOSE**

**(R&M lp.3550 R:3 M:0)WIN**

"NO! Not again..." Reshiram stated as the darkness dragged him away him once more and the three in the crowd moved towards Mew and Rotom.

"Now that's teamwork!" Victini stated to the others happily.

"Thanks Victini! Also for joining our side! We might have lost if we had to face two Wicked Gods!" Mew said, nodding his approval. "We may even be able to convince Arcy to make you a full legendary."

"Oh! One more thing. If you want, since you heard I was the controller of the Eraser, I could tell you about it. So you know what your up against." Victini explained and the others looked at him with hope.

"Great! And since we'll know about two of the Gods. We only need to know about the Avatar." Celebi cheered happily.

"First! Let's wait for Uxie to wake up. He should know about this as well." Rotom stated. The others nodded and teleported back to the hall with a new ally...And friend.

With Zecrom

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! With my new creations of Pokémon. The prophecy will and always will be wrong. Rise my new dark allies...Cobalion...Virizion...Terrakion...Tornadus...Thundurus...Landorus...and Kyurem!" As he said this seven new figures arose from small, tomb looking places.

"WE SERVE YOU MASTER!" They all said at once in a very creepy way.

"Excellent. Now after the legends. But not Mew, Uxie or Rotom. They are mine!" Zecrom stated clearly. They all nodded and went off towards the Hall of Origin.

"It does not matter that Victini betrayed me or that Reshiram was defeated again. Now I have the Wicked Gods. All three. And with the monsters that my new minions hold..." Lightning suddenly struck as seven very large monsters were suddenly visible from the sky. "...the Earthbound Immortals!"

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Black-Winged Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: Another Cliffhanger.<p>

Zapdos: Boring!

ML54: *Glares evilly* Shut up or you're going into the darkness next chapter.

Zapdos: *Gulps* I'll be good.

ML54: *Smiles* Okay. Review Please!


	11. Of Gems and Crystals

ML54: The next chapter is here!

Azelf: Better be good.

ML54: Depends on you really Azelf. Uxie do the disclaimer!

Mespirit: He's unconcious you idiot!

ML54: ROTOM FILL IN!

Rotom: *grumbles* ML54 doesn't own yugioh or pokemon.

**Of Gems and Crystals**

In the Hall with Uxie

Uxie was still in a deep sleep after the duel against Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity. But then he stirred. "Urg..." he groaned. He then saw his new sunglasses that Mew gave him and quickly put them on before anyone saw his eyes. He didn't feel like stealing memories today. "Where am I?"

"In the Medical room." A dull voice answered that made Uxie jump. Upon further inspection he could see that it was a dark, human looking figure with ghost like characteristics.

Darkrai.

"What are you doing here, Darkrai?" Uxie asked.

"What? I can't see how my favourite being of knowledge is doing?" Darkrai asked defensively. Uxie laughed at this. Darkrai was a bit like a father to the being of knowledge and the younger legends. From the look of him, you wouldn't have seen it, but he was actually a very fun-loving, kind, gentle legendary. He wasn't one that particularly liked his legendary status, but he made his peace with it.

"I suppose you could." Uxie said back playfully. He then tried to get up, but something kept him down. "What the?" He then looked to his lap and saw a familiar looking blue head and saw that Azelf was asleep.

"You really should tell her you know." Darkrai said, looking at Uxie. "I know she probably likes you to Uxie, after all, she hasn't left your side since you first fell asleep. She be thrilled to see that you're awake."

"Yeah and maybe you should tell Cresselia how you feel. And you don't because your scared. The same way I'm scared of what Azelf would think of me if I said that I love her..."

"Is that true?" Uxie's eyes widened as he looked down to see Azelf wide awake and looking up at him.

"I'll take this as a queue to leave." Darkrai then rushed out of the room before Uxie got a chance to wipe his memories.

"Well?" Azelf then said again, getting up so Uxie could do the same as Uxie did not out of fear of pain or rejection.

Or both.

"Um...Is that ok? Uxie asked, scolding himself. The being of knowledge, speechless, who would have thought?

Azelf then got up and pulled Uxie up as well. Uxie scrunched his eyes shut, getting ready for a broken heart, or arm. However he felt neither when Azelf suddenly pulled him in and kissed him.

With Mespirit Her POV

Wow I can't believe it. A new Legendary and a cute one at that. Oh sorry I'm Mespirit to those reading this story. Huh? Someone's writing about us? Oh well. So yeah where were we? Oh yeah. There's this really cute new Legendary. That makes thirty seven legendaries.

He's Victini the Victory Pokémon.

Granted he was a bad guy to start with. But I'm glad he joined our side. 'cause, as I said, He's cute. Anyway I'm on my way to visit Uxie when I walked into someone else. Literally. Yeah I think Mew's stupidness is rubbing off on me. Anyway I looked over and it's none other than the new guy. So now he's with me to see Uxie. He said something about needing Uxie, Mew and Rotom. Oh well. I'll find out later.

Normal POV

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Darkrai said to the two new comers.

"Why not?" Victini asked, curiously.

"Uxie just fessed up his feelings for Azelf. So they're either making out or arguing. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to get caught in the middle of either." Darkrai explained.

"Oh well..." Victini turned to see Mespirit pressing her ear to the door of Uxie's room. "...should I ask?"

"Mespirit's the being of Emotion, a cupid, if you will. So she's a bit nosy with these things." Darkrai explained, as Mespirit turned looking quite disgusted.

"Were they arguing or kissing?" Victini asked. Mespirit turned around to look at Victini.

"Let's say extreme kissing and leave it at that." Mespirit said. "Darkrai you may want to get someone to change those bed sheets when they're done." She then said walking away with Victini following and Darkrai looking quite disgusted.

"My best guess is that I'll be cleaning that up." He said detectibly as he went to get a 'Do not disturb' sign. Arceus forbid if one of the younger legends, especially Phione saw what was going on.

With Mespirit and Victini

The two legends moved outside to a human play ground where the human offspring go to play. Victini liked to watch the kids play as it reminds him of his family before they were taken from him by an old legendary. He was interrupted from his thoughts when something popped into his eye line. "Ice-cream?"

"Huh?" Victini asked.

"Do you want an Ice-cream?" Mespirit asked a bit more simply.

"Oh. No thank you." He replied. Mespirit looked at him before shrugging, throwing one away and eating hers.

"So. Why did you want to come here?" Mespirit asked curiously to Victini.

"I like to see the younger generation have fun and enjoy themselves. It reminds me of my parents..." He then began to frown.

"Oh I'm sorry." Mespirit began, but Victini stopped her.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Victini said. "It was Landorus's."

"Landorus?" Mespirit asked curiously.

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't know. Nobody was suppose to know. He was one of the first legendaries to be created. Before Mew."

"Wait Mew was the first one right..." Victini shook his head.

"No. There were seven before Mew. They controlled the weather and land forms. "However they went out of control and nearly killed Arceus to over throw her. However, out of desperation, Arceus created two legendaries to protect her...Mew and Giritina."

"So they were the first she actually wanted to talk about." Mespirit stated. And Victini nodded.

"Yeah. Mew, Being the fast and vercitile legendary that he is managed to overcome them and Giratina locked them in another dimension. The Distortion World. Arceus, not wantng this to happen again, made you."

"So I was created before Uxie and Azelf. We weren't hatched from the same egg. We aren't related?" Mespirit asked. Victini shook his head and she sighed in relief. "Phew...So their kids aren't going to be down syndrome or deformed."

"Not unless they were in a nuclear attack." Victini pointed out and Mespirit started giggling. "Anyway, you were created so that most beings wouldn't have the conscience to kill, however some did. Which is why Uxie and Azelf were born. So beings would have the knowledge to know the consequences of their actions and have the will to resist the urges."

"So the other seven are in the Distortion World now..." Suddenly the ground started trembling at a force that would be well over the maximum of the Richter scale. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Mespirit then looked to Victini to see his eyes wide open with fear.

"It can't be..." Victini started.

"Oh but it is!" a voice answered as the tremor came to a halt revealing an ugly looking, orange creature who appeared to be riding a cloud with dark markings over his body. "Nice to see you again, Victini. Lord Zecrom sends his regards."

"Who are you?" Mespirit asked. The new creature looked at her and laughed.

"That's...Landorus." Victini answered as Mespirit looked at him in shock.

"What? I thought you said he was in the Distortion World!" at this Landorus just laughed harder.

"Lord Zecrom was most kind in setting us free to destroy all you legendaries." At this they both looked at him in shock.

"No...all seven of you monsters!" Victini yelled. Suddenly his and Mespirit's duel-disks went active.

"Yes now, it's time to duel and since I'm against the two of you. I'll get eight thousand life points while the two of you will start with four thousand. We will take turns in a clock-wise cycle. And neither of you may attack on the first turn. Any objections." At this Both legendaries drew their cards. "Good, Then..."

"LET'S DUEL!" they all shouted.

**(Landorus lp.8000 hand:5)**

**(Victini lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Mespirit lp.4000 hand:6)**

"Ladies first!" Mespirit said drawing her card. "And I'll start with Crystal Beast-Amber Mammoth in attack mode!" A huge elephant like monster with an amber on it's forehead appeared onto the field. **(lv.4 atk:1700 def:1600)**

"Awesome! You have Crystal Beast cards!" Victini stated. He had always admired the human duelist Jessie Anderson and his Crystal Beast monsters. So seeing them live, is a real treat for him.

"You bet and I'm not done. Now I activate Crystal Tree. So every time a Crystal Beast is sent to the Spell/Trap card Zone this card bears a Crystal fruit. With a face-down I end my turn." Mespirit stated.

"Alright! My turn!" Victini stated drawing his card.

**(Landorus lp.8000 hand:5)**

**(Victini lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Mespirit lp.4000 hand:3)**

"Now I summon Gem-Knight Emerald in attack mode!" A green warrior appeared on the field. This knight however has no weapons. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:800) **"I'll end with a face-down."

"Wow your monsters are so cool!" Mespirit said. Victini looked at her and smiled, causing her to blush a bit.

"Not as cool as yours, Crystal Beasts are the coolest."

"If you're done looking at your monsters. It's my turn!" Landorus stated, getting annoyed at the annoying chit chat.

**(Landorus lp.8000 hand:6)**

**(Victini lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Mespirit lp.4000 hand:3)**

"And I activate the field spell...Mausoleum of the Emperor!" Suddenly they were transported to a temple looking place. "Now by paying two thousand life points I can summon my ace monster!"

**(Landorus lp.6000 hand:6)**

**(Victini lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Mespirit lp.4000 hand:3)**

"RISE FROM YOUR REST IN THE UNDERWORLD! EATHBOUND IMMORTAL CUSILLU!" Their was suddenly a dark tablet looking device appeared and took to the sky releasing a dark mist. Suddenly the people in the play ground who were watching became purple streams of energy that was absorbed into the device. They screamed with all their might but no-one could help them.

"What's going on?" Mespirit demanded.

"These foolish mortals are becoming sacrifices for my monster. You remember Victini. It was how your people were completely wiped from existence!" Victini gasped.

"So it wasn't the earthquake that killed them. It was this monster!" Victini stated, glaring daggers at the device.

"That isn't the whole monster. That's just it's heart...RISE CUSILLU!" The mist then disappeared and the device shot into the ground and what rose from it terrified the hope out of both the legendaries.

It was big.

Not just big huge. It was the size of over one million Groudon. It was a monkey. **(lv.10 atk:2800 def:2400)**

"A big monkey?" Mespirit asked.

"Don't insult the Earthbound Immortal. And just for that you can feel his wrath first!" the orange Pokémon stated.

"_My face-down is Crystal Pair. So when Mammoth is destroyed I can send him to the grave to negate damage."_Mespirit thought to herself.

"Now attack her directly!"

"WHAT?" Victini and Mespirit shouted at the same time.

"Oh did I forget to mention that he doesn't need to go through your monsters and that he can't be attacked. Well now you know...ATTACK!" the monkey obeyed and ploughed his fist right on top of Mespirit.

"MESPIRIT!" Victini shouted in fear of the fate of his new friend.

"I'll end with a face-down card." After this Mespirit had failed to even appear from the smoke created from the attack.

"MESPIRIT! MESPIRIT! MESPIRIT!" Victini shouted running over to her to see her on the floor, not unconscious, but close to it.

"my turn..." she said weakly as Landorus laughed hysterically.

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Earthbound Immortal Cusillu**

* * *

><p>ML54: Oooo Cliffhanger.<p>

Uxie and Azelf: *stare at the screen with massive blushes*

Victini: So I'm a good guy now?

ML54: Yup. You're the only new Legendary that I liked. So. Review if you liked. Review if you didn't.


	12. Of Rainbows and Fusions

ML54: Next chapter up.

Groudon: Joy.

ML54: *death glares* DODGE!

Groudon: What? *Get's punched by MewLover54*

ML54: I've been recently introduced to Team Four Star by one of my best friends. And I've taken to yell dodge and then whack people in the face.

Mew: That's cruel.

ML54: I know. Celebi. Do the disclaimer.

Celebi: The meanie doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Of Rainbows and Fusions**

"I'll end with a face-down card." After this Mespirit had failed to even appear from th smoke created from the attack.

"MESPIRIT! MESPIRIT! MESPIRIT!" Victini shouted running over to her to see her on the floor, not unconscious, but close to it.

"My turn..." she said weakly as Landorus laughed hysterically.

**(Landorus lp.6000 hand:3)**

**(Victini lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Mespirit lp.1200 hand:4)**

"aAnd I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in defence mode!" Mespirit said as a winged, white horse with two sapphires on each of its wings. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:1200) **"Now his ability, places Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle in my Spell/Trap card zones, which also means my Crystal Tree bears a Crystal Fruit. Now I can play Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in my Spell/Trap card zones, by sending Crystal Tree to the graveyard."

"Is that all?" Landorus asked, getting bored of all of the rocks.

"No! Cause I'll be activating the well-known spell Emergency Provisions, so by getting rid of my face down I regain one thousand life points." The said face-down Crystal Pair was sent to the grave and Mespirit started to get more energy.

**(Landorus lp.6000 hand:3)**

**(Victini lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Mespirit lp.2200 hand:2)**

"Lastly I'll play one card face-down and switch Amber Mammoth to defence mode. Turn en..ah!" Mespirit then clutched her side. _"Ow..That last attack must have broke a rib or two. But, to be honest, I'm kind of lucky that's all I got. That thing's strong."_

"Are you okay Mespirit?" Victini asked, Mespirit was suprsed to say the least as she did not see him coming. Non-the-less, she was flatted by his concern, despite only knowing her for a few hours.

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

"If you say so. All right. My draw!" Victini shouted, planning on getting Landorus back for all that he's done to him, walking back to his side of the field.

**(Landorus lp.6000 hand:3)**

**(Victini lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Mespirit lp.2200 hand:1)**

"And I'll play the spell card Graceful Charity." He then carried out the well known action. "Then I activate Gem-Knight Fusion. I now fuse Gem-Knight Sapphire with my Gem-Knight Emerald to Fusion summon...Gem-Knight Aquamarina!" The two monsters jumped into a spiralling vortex as a Knight with Aqua blue armour appeared with a kind of shield/sword combination of a weapon. **(lv.6 atk:1400 def:2600) **

"Not bad...But he's too weak."

"Yeah! Well he's not after your monster. 'Cause I was with Zecrom when he was talking about the Earthbound Immortals...Including that he can't protect your life points. So Gem-Knight Alexandrite take the field!" Suddenly a white armoured soldier appeared on the field and gave a huge snarl towards the Immortal. Despite having no weapons. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:1200) **

"Oh no..." Landorus started.

"OH YES! Gem-Knights...LUMINOUS ASSUALT!" The Gem-knights obliged and wacked the old Legendary with the shield and/or fists.

**(Landorus lp.2800 hand:3)**

**(Victini lp.4000 hand:1)**

**(Mespirit lp.2200 hand:1)**

"Urg..." the Earthquake creator moaned as he rose back up. "Lucky shot punk!" He then bellowed.

"Whatever! I'll play a face-down and end my turn."

"Draw!"

**(Landorus lp.2800 hand:4)**

**(Victini lp.4000 hand:0)**

**(Mespirit lp.2200 hand:1)**

"And now I'll Attack Mespirit directly to finish her off!" the Immortal rose up it's arm ready to strike. "ATTACK!"

"Activate TRAP ATACK GUIDANCE ARMOUR!" Victini shouted "NOW THE TARGET OF YOUR ATTACK WILL BE MY GEM-KIGHT FUSION MONSTER!" The course of the Immortal's attack changed and squashed the poor Knight. However the Knight sliced through the Beast's hand taking it with him. The force, however, forced Victini towards a rock that he promptly knocked him out.

**(Landorus lp.2800 hand:4)**

**(Victini lp.1200 hand:0)**

**(Mespirit lp.2200 hand:1)**

"VICTINI!" Mespirit screamed, ignoring the agony in her legs and running towards him. The closer she got the more visible his injuries were.

The she got to him and saw that he was a mess.

His ears were bent back, his arm was clearly broken as it was bent in a way that it definatly wasn't suppose to be bent, his torso was grazed and cut from were he flew through the air.

And worst of all he was unconscious.

And hardly breathing.

"I don't know how you destroyed my Immortal but it doesn't matter as I'll play three cards face down and end my turn." Victini however was still not responding even to the pleas and cries from the being of emotions. "HAHA! So he's too weak to rise up. Oh we..."

"SHUT UP!" Mespirit then screeched, startling Landorus. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! MY TURN!" she screamed again drawing her card.

**(Landorus lp.2800 hand:1)**

**(Victini lp.1200 hand:0)**

**(Mespirit lp.2200 hand:2)**

"AND NOW I'LL SUMMON CRYSTAL BEAST OPAL BEAR!" A white bear with an opal for one of it's eyes then rose to the field. **(lv.4 atk:0 def:0) **"AND NOW I CAN SEND HIM TO THE GRAVEYARD ALONG WITH ONE CRYSTAL BEAST FROM MY HAND AND DECK!" She then sent away Cobalt Eagle and Amethyst Cat to the grave.

"I activate Emergency Provisions to send my field spell, along with two of my face-downs, to the grave and regain three thousand life-points which I'll immediately give up to activate Wall of Revealing Light! Now your monsters with three thousand or less attack points can't attack!" Landorus stated while sighing with relief at the fact that he won't lose.

"ACTIVATE RAINBOW GRAVITY! NOW IF I HAVE SEVEN DIFFERENT CRYSTAL BEASTS ON MY FIELD AND/OR IN MY GRAVE I CAN SPECIAL SUMMON MY ACE MONSTER...RISE RANBOW DRAGON!" Suddenly a rainbow appeared over the duelists that was seen for miles. Including the Hall of Origin.

At the Hall

Mew, Celebi, Rotom, Phione, Azelf and Uxie were just sitting down on one of the cliffs just outside the Hall. They were discussing all they learned about the prophecy and the new Wicked God, the Eraser. "Well, it's powerful. But Stardust's effect can easily counter it's." Celebi stated. Mew nodded at this.

"Yeah. And we all know Majestic Star can handle the Dreadroot. It's just the last one I'm worried about."

"Hey don't worry about it! You guys are awesome duelists. If anyone can handle those ugly things it's you." Azelf stated firmly. But inside she was just as worried as the rest of them. But being the Willpower Legendary, she wasn't going to show the others.

"Hey guys look! A rainbow!" Phione said pointing to the said light distortion. "It's really clear too!"

"That's strange. Ho-oh inside with the others and it hasn't been raining." Uxie then saw a snake like shadow with seven crystals along it's neck and huge wings. "AZELF THAT'S MESPIRIT'S RAINBOW DRAGON!" He then said urgently.

"Oh no! We better go! She could be in trouble!" The others nodded and teleported towards the direction the creature was going.

Back with Mespirit

"RISE UP!" With a loud roar Rainbow Dragon descended to the field and roared with anger to match Mespirit's. **(lv.10 atk:4000 def:0)**

"MESPIRIT, VICTINI!" she heard as she turned to see six familiar faces.

"Get Victini to the Hall, I'm just going to finish this...RAINBOW DRAGON! FINISH THIS WITH RAINBOW REFRACTION!" The crystals apon the dragon's neck then lit up their respective colour and fired a rainbow like stream towards Landorus which promptly exploded and forced him back into the darkness that appeared behind as he screamed.

**(Landorus lp.0000 hand:1)LOSE**

**(Victini lp.1200 hand:0)WIN**

**(Mespirit lp.2200 hand:0)WIN**

Mespirit then fell into unconsciousness but luckily Uxie and Azelf managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Well. I've got some questions. But I think they can wait while Cresselia and Shaymin get a look at these two." Uxie stated as the six of them carried them back to the Hall. Mew then went to Uxie.

"Way to go on telling Azelf how you feel dude." Mew then said, shocking the others.

"H-How did you know we got together Mew?" Azelf asked fearful that he might have walked in on them doing...it in the medical bay of the Hall.

"Well you guys are holding paws. So I just assumed." Mew said. The two counterparts blinked them looked at their hands that were entwined with each other. This surprised them as they didn't even know they had been holding hands.

"Well anyway congrats dude. Now let's get back to the Hall, Victini is alot heavier than he looks." Mew stated cheerfully now that he knew that his best friend got a girlfriend. The others shrugged and started to head back as Azelf sighed with relief in her own head.

"_Phew...That could have been awkward." _She thought to herself.

With Darkria three hours later

Darkria had heard what happened to the being of Emotion and Victory Pokémon, and needless to say he was worried. Hence why he was in the waiting room with the Metallic, Lunar swan opposite him with distress written all over his face. Said Lunar swan turned to look at him with worry. "You okay Darky?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm just worried that's all. Thanks for the concern Cresselia." Darkria answered. However his throat was dry and he looked like he hadn't eaten dinner, which was bad considering that lunch was twelve hours ago and he said he wasn't hungry then when he was waiting for Uxie to wake up.

"No your not! I can tell when you're lying Darkria. I think it's sweet that you worry about the kids this much. But you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry!" He said stubbornly. However at this his stomach growled as if answering on it's own.

"Look. I'll go get us something since I'm quite hungry as well. And you wait to see if there's any word on those two. Okay?" Cresselia asked. Darkria turned and smiled at her.

"That would be great. Thank you Cressy." Cresselia blushed a bit at the nickname, but still nodded and went to get something.

Darkria then sighed and sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. _"I would have thought Arceus would have been able to create more comfortable chairs since, well, she is the God of Pokémon." _Darkria mumbled in his head failing to notice someone approaching him.

"Well, well. What's the nightmare Pokémon doing here? I would have thought you were out scaring little kids or something along those lines." Darkria didn't even jump at the voice since he created fear and wasn't scared of anything.

Well except Mew when he was angry.

"Whose there?" the Pitch-Black Pokémon growled as the voice just laughed it off and revealed himself.

"I am Terrakion, the Cave creater." At this Darkria raised an eyebrow (if he had one) at the two horned, rhino looking legendary.

"Who'd need a Pokémon to create caves?" The other creature simply replied.

"Where do you live on Newmoon Island?"

"Touché." Then Darkria noticed the dueldisk but it was too late as his was activated along with Terrakion's.

"Duel!" Terrakion simply stated drawing a card.

**(Terrakion lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Darkria lp.4000 hand:5)**

"And I'll start with Spyder Spider in attack mode." Suddenly a large spider with a tech look to him appeared. **(lv.4 atk:1500 def:1000) **"Then I'll activate the field spell Spider Web. Now every time a monster battles that monster is then switched to defence mode." Cresselia then walked in carrying food on a tray and then saw the big bug and screamed.

"Oh right. I forgot that Cresselia doesn't like bugs." Darkra said to himself drawing his card.

**(Terrakion lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Darkria lp.4000 hand:6)**

"I summon Pyramid Turtle in Defence mode." As this was said a turtle with a puramid on it's back appeared onto the field and retreated back into his 'shell'. **(lv.4 atk:1200 def:1400)**

"What's going on Darkria?" Cresselia asked.

"This is a shadow game. Whoever loses this loses themselves to the darkness." Terrakion answered for him. "And you will be next after him." At this Darkria growled at him.

"I won't let you harm her." Darkria stated firmly. "I'll end with one card face down." Cresselia blushed when she heard Darkria state that he would protect her. But she knew he didn't like her the way she liked him. She was just a friend to him. That thought alone made her heart break a little.

"I activate Alter of the Bound Deity. Now during my standby phase for every defence position monster on the field this card gains an Earthbound Immortal Counter. And once it has four I can sacrifice this card and summon an Earthbound Immortal from my hand or deck. So now it gains one counter." **(A.O.T.B.D. counters:1)**

"I don't know what an Earthbound Immortal is but something tells me it won't be good." Darkria said to himself.

**This Chapter's Key Card**

**Rainbow Dragon**

* * *

><p>Darkrai: What do I have to do with the plot?<p>

ML54: Dunno. Just felt like letting you duel.

Cresselia: But he could be hurt.

ML54: I thought about that and in the end I realised that this is just a story! Darkrai isn't actually in danger. I can do what I want.

Celebi: You're SO evil.

ML54: Thank you. :) Review please, kind readers.


	13. Army Of Skulls

ML54: Chapter 13!

Victini: Why? No one is reviewing.

ML54: I'm optimistic! And I've already wrote it. MESPIRIT DISCLAIMER!

Mespirit: The unpopular idiot doesn't own yugioh or pokemon.

ML54: HEY!

**Army Of The Skulls**

"I activate Alter of the Bound Deity. Now during my standby phase for every defence position monster on the field this card gains an Earthbound Immortal Counter. And once it has four I can sacrifice this card and summon an Earthbound Immortal from my hand or deck. So now it gains one counter." **(A.O.T.B.D. counters:1)**

"I don't know what an Earthbound Immortal is but something tells me it won't be good." Darkria said to himself.

**(Terrakion lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Darkria lp.4000 hand:4)**

"I now summon, by tributing my Spyder Spider, my Mother Spider!" Suddenly a huge, purple Spider appeared on the field. **(lv.6 atk:2300 def:1200) **"Now destroy Pyramid Turtle with String Shot!" The said monster wrapped a huge web around the turtle and squeezed it until it lost breath and got destroyed.

"That was stupid 'cause now I can summon a zombie type monster from my deck to the field with two thousand or less defence points. So rise, Skull Servant in defence mode." Where Pyramid turtle fell the ground opened up and a skeleton with purple robes crawled out. **(lv.1 atk:300 def:200) **"Now I activate Inferno Reckless Summon which let's me summon two more Servants but you get two more Spiders."

"But I don't have anymore of this one."

"Well that's a shame rise my Skull Servants." The ground beside the first Skull Servant opened up and two more skeletons crawled out. **2x(lv.1 atk:300 def:200)**

"They are way too weak to beat my monster." Terrakion stated confidently as Mother Spider switched to defence mode via Spider Web. "One card face down turn end."

"My move!" Darkria shouted, drawing a card.

With Mespirit and Victini

"Urg…" Mespirit moaned stirring awake. "What happened?" She asked looking around.

"About time you woke up. I was getting worried." She heard a voice say. She turned and spotted Victini on a hospital bed opposite her's. She was relieved to see he was okay after what happened, and in relatively good condition. At least his body parts are pointed in the right direction.

"Hey…" Mespirit said quite pathetically, to say she was tired would be something of an understatement. She was in pain from all of her joints, probably due to all the lactic acid build up as she was moving a lot more than usual.

"_Great!" _Mespirit thought to herself. _"Now Uxie is rubbing off on me!"_ She then turned her body as much as it could so she can look at Victini a bit closer to see him more clearly.

"You sound tired. You should get some sleep." Victini insisted turning over himself to see her more clearly. She nodded which made Victini feel a little better but gasped when she got up. "What are you doing?" She then walked over to his side of the room and got in his bed.

"I don't feel like sleeping on my own…." Mespirit said looking away, very red in the face. Victini then nodded understandably.

"Okay. I understand." Victini said putting one arm around her in a comforting way, this intensified Mespirit's blush. They then fell asleep, unconsciously moved closer to eachother.

Back to the Duel

**(Terrakion lp.4000 hand:2)**

**(Darkria lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I summon Plaguespreader Zombie." A portly looking disease ridden monster with humanoid feature appeared onto the field. **(lv.2 atk:400 def:200)** "Now I activate the spell card Synchro Boost! This spell equips to my monster, giving him a level and attack point boost." Suddenly the portly monster looked bigger and stronger. **(lv.2-3 atk:400-900 def:200)** "Now I'll tune him with my three Servants..."

Plaguespreader then coughed uncontrollable an spat out three synchro rings which the Skull Servants jumped through. _"Lord of the Undead, now is the time to take your reign as ruler...Be revived...REVIVED RULER HA DES!" _What replaced the multiple zombies was a monster wearing purple robes and looked like it just came out of the movie Dawn of the Dead. **(lv.6 atk:2450 def:0)**

"Not bad." Terrakion said. Darkria scoffed.

"Well, gets better, now I'll attack with Plague Strike!" The ruler pointed one of it's fingers towards Mother Spider and then a purple substance came out of it's sleeve and vaporised the Arachnid.

"Sure my monster is switched to defence mode, but the Immortal isn't coming out yet." Cressela stated happily. She then caught sight of Terrakion...

...smiling.

"Why are you happy? I just took out a strong monster!" Darkria demanded, Terrakion just flipped up his face down.

"I activate Fires of Doomsday! Thanks to this I get two Doomsday tokens in defence mode." The others eyes widened at the realisation of the situation as two burning black fires with one eye each appeared on the field. **2x(lv.1 atk:0 def:0)**

"I won't let you! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! Now I can take out your Alter!" Darkria sighed in relief as the Alter crumbled away to nothing.

"Turn end..."

"Then it's my turn. Draw!"

**(Terrakion lp.4000 hand:3)**

**(Darkria lp.4000 hand:2)**

"And now I tribute my Tokens so I can summon EARTHBOUND IMMORTAL URU!" Darkria's eyes widened, even the one that was concealed.

"What? Then what was the point in playing Alter Of The Bound Diety!"

"For you to waste time worrying about!" Terrakion then started laughing like a maniac as, like with Cusillu, the relic looking thing absorbed human souls before unleashing a giant spider creature with red markings all over it. **(lv.10 atk:3000 def:3000)** "Now attack him directly. BURNING WEB!" Uru then shot a massive web causing Darkria to fall to the floor in a heap.

**(Terrakion lp.4000 hand:2)**

**(Darkria lp.1000 hand:2)**

"DARKRIA!" Cresselia screamed as she watched her best friend and crush struggle to get back to his feet.

"Your turn."

"fine...draw..." Darkria said weakly.

**(Terrakion lp.4000 hand:2)**

**(Darkria lp.1000 hand:3)**

He then smiled when he looked at the card. "Time to win this."

"WHAT?" Both Terrakion and Cresselia exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep." He then took one of his cards and put it on his deck. "By placing one card in my hand back to the top of my deck I can special summon Plaguespreader from my graveyard." Soon the familiar looking diseased monster appeared. "Now I'll tune him with my Ruler..."

Once again Plaguespreader coughed up his synchro rings and Ha Des walked through them. _"The Darkness flows through light becoming a chaos of justice...RISE UP DARK END DRAGON!"_ Darkria smled at the appearance of his ace monster as said black dragon with a face on it's stomach roared at Uru. **(lv.8 atk:2600 def:2100)**

"Now with his ability I can deduct five hundred of his attack and defence points and send your Immortal to the grave."

Terrakions eyes widened as the dragon released a dark mist from it's stomach and Vaporised the Immortal. "No..." **(lv.8 atk:2600-2100 def:2100-1600)**

"It's not over yet. Now I summon King of the Skull Servants." A monster that looked exactly like Skull Servant appeared. **(lv.1 atk:0 def:0) **"Now he gains one thousand attack points for every Skull Servant in my grave, which is three by the way." The monster then grew in size. **(lv.1 atk:0-3000 def:0) **" Now both of my monster will finish you with DARK FOG AND BONE SHRAPNEL SHREAD!" Both monsters hit Terrakion's life points as the cave creature disintegrated into nothing.

**(Terrakion lp.0 hand:2)LOSE**

**(Darkria lp.1000 hand:1)WIN**

Darkria then promptly fell to the floor, entering a world of unconsciousness. But not before hearing Cresselia scream his name and rush him to the medical bay. With any luck, she'll remember to tell the others about the Immortal.

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Dark End Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: Wow. A massive turn around from Darkrai.<p>

Darkrai: At least I won.

ML54: Of course. Anyway. Review!


	14. Rules Broken

ML54: Sorry about the late update. I have a bad cold because SOMEBODY left the freezer open. *Glares at Regice*

Celebi: So Mew and Raikou are tag duelling? Why? No offence Raikou...

Raikou: None taken.

Celebi: But he has nothing to do with the plot.

ML54: This is how it fits into the 5ds saga. Anyway, Suicune disclaimer.

Suicune: *grumbles* MewLover54 doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**Rules Broken**

"This sucks!" Mew stated obviously about the situation about the Earthbound Immortals.

"Well...At least it's not that Machine Emperor. That thing was harsh!" Uxie stated back. The two were currently in their room, discussing the situation with the dark duelists.

"Yeah they really seem to have variety with their evil cards." Mew then pinched the bridge of his nose. "I mean we have a lot of good duelists but I think it's lucky we haven't lost anyone yet. I mean, we can't handle another disaster like with Latios." Mew then noticed Uxie shifting uncomfortably. "You're keeping something from me?"

"Okay. Seriously. How can you just read people?" Mew just shrugged.

"Magic?"

"Right. Well, I can't talk about it."

"Can't or won't?" Mew said in his calm state. Uxie then got in his face.

"CAN'T!" Uxie said in a very un-calm manner. Mew just folded his arms and left to see Rotom.

"When you calm down, I'll come and talk to you again. And you don't have to tell me your secret either, but until now we've told each other everything, even our crushes for Arceus's sake. I don't see why you don't trust me." With that Mew took off to see if he could find Rotom. Uxie just threw his head back and sighed.

"_He's right. We have trusted each other since we were first created. That shouldn't change."_ With that Uxie went to find Mew.

With Mew

"HEY MEW!" shouted a voice. Mew turned to see Raikou.

"Raikou? Not that I don't enjoy seeing you but why are you here?" Mew stated then took a good look at him.

He looked almost mechanical.

"This is something Mewtwo and I was working on, you see. When we were in Jubilife city, I saw some duelists actually duelling on motorcycles, that's when I went to see Mewtwo to see if we could do something like that." He then pointed to gear proudly, he had a dueldisk on the side of his body that he could not reach unless he were actually a Ditto. He also had a strange eye-piece in and some mechanics on his legs.

"So that's why I haven't been seeing you lately, but yeah I've heard of Turbo Duelling as well, I even made a deck for it just in case I ever got in one. Not that I have a motorcycle or anything."

"Well that's were I come in, you see it's not the actual motorcycle that does the duelling. It's the system in it so. How about a go at Turbo Duelling?"

Mew then grew a huge smile. "You serious." Raikou nodded. "Alright then lets give it a shot."

"Great and I can be your first opponent!" A voice said approaching the two. It revealed an attractive looking green, four legged, slender creature.

"And you are?" Mew asked.

"I am Virizion, and you are Mew...But I've never seen that cutie before. Who are you?" Raikou then tilted his head to the side. He knew she's probably a dark duelist, but was she...

...Flirting with him.

"Um..I'm Raikou."

"Alright, well you want a Turbo Duel, I'll give you one." Mew nodded, knowing he had no choice, and got on Raikou's back and found that his back is quite comfortable and not as bony as he thought he was going to be.

"Hey! Wait! Can we go outside? Arceus will have us cleaning the Hall for weeks if we run in it!" Raikou asked, Virizion giggled.

"'Course cutie. Let's go." Virizion said walking towards the exit.

Outside

About now some of the other legendaries saw what was going on and were horrified that both Mew and Raikou were duelling. But not in the way they all thought.

"Raikou! What the hell did Mewtwo do this time?" Suicune shouted in worry. Raikou just waved it off.

"Don't worry Sui' he only did what I asked him to do. At least I can remove it." Raikou answered back. Suicune didn't look reassured but decided to let Raikou be Raikou. He is a reckless idiot but that's what she loves about him.

Wait did she say love?

"_Speed World Two Activate, Manual Pilot Engaged." _A computerised voice said as the field turned to a funny purple colour.

"LET'S RIDE!" Mew and Virizion said at the same time as Raikou and Virizion took down the pathway in the back of the hall. Some camera's were up so the ones in the hall could see the duel as well.

"I'll start!" Virizion stated as, due to lack of experience from both Mew and Raikou, she got round the first corner first.

**(Virizion lp.4000 hand:6 spc:1)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:5 spc:1)**

"And I'll start with my Infernity Guardian in defence mode!" A large shield with a skull in the middle and fire burning around that skull appeared. **(lv.4 atk:1200 def:1700) **

"You know, I wouldn't have expected a creature of that beauty to have such ugly monsters." Entei stated to Suicune who looked at him oddly.

"You know your talking about an enemy, right? You can't date her." Entei then looked to the field to see Virizion play two face downs and wink at Raikou, who in turn just ignored it and carried on.

"Seems she likes Raikou a bit more anyway." Entei then said a bit sadly. Suicune then stared daggers at him.

"WHAT?" She screamed so loudly that even the duelists flinched.

"Um...Well after that...Interesting outburst. It's my turn!" Mew stated drawing his card.

**(Virizion lp.4000 hand:3 spc:2)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:6 spc:2)**

"And I summon my Max Warrior in attack mode!" Mew shouted in pride as a caped, heavily armoured warrior appeared on the field along side Mew and Raikou with a huge staff as a weapon. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:800) **"Now he'll attack your Guardian with Swift Dash." The warrior then raised his weapon like a jouster would wield his and charged the shield.

"Hate to burst your bubble. But I'll activate my face down...Death Amulet. Now I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard and end the assault." Virizion carried out said action and Max Warrior returned to his original position.

"Well it's a shame I can now activate the Speed Spell-Sudden Gust! Now if you blocked one of my attacks, if I have two or more Speed Counters I can attack again."

"You don't learn, do ya? By sending another card to my grave I can cancel out your attack." That surprised Mew and Raikou and...well everyone.

"Wait. She's willingly giving up her hand. Why?" Celebi asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen a strategy like this before." Entei answered. "What do you think Suicune? Suicune?" He saw that Suicune was glaring at Virizion in anger or to put it simply "She's jealous."

"Amen to that." Ho-oh said, knowing her trio inside and out. "Let's just hope we can see what Vrizion is up too before Suicune goes down there and starts a cat fight."

Back on the field Mew swears he heard someone say cat and was quite annoyed. "Two cards face-down turn end." He said simply.

"My turn then." She drew her card and once again winked at Raikou as since he was a bit weirded out just took to ignoring it.

**(Virizion lp.4000 hand:2 spc:3)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:3)**

"And now I'll activate my face-down trap monster Embodiment of Apophis." Suddenly a snake like creature appeared holding a sword and shield. **(lv.4 atk:1600 def:1800) **"Now I'll sacrifice both my monsters to advance summon...Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand." The two said monsters disappeared and a jester looking monster appeared. **(lv.10 atk:0 def:0)**

Rayquaza's eyes widened. "MEW GET RID OF THAT THNG!"

Mew hearing this turned to question the ozone dragon. But was interrupted by the green creature. "Now thanks to his effect I can special summon a level two or below monster from my hand like Infernity Dwarf!" Then a short, portly looking monster wielding a huge axe appeared onto the field. **(lv.2 atk:800 def:500)**

"And now I'll dark tune my level ten Nightmare Hand with my level two Dwarf." The Dark tuner then became ten dark stars that sunk into the dwarf's skin. The stars then destroyed the two light stars with two dark stars.

"_When the Underworld opens the darkness rises and unleashes a great force...hears your guide to the Underworld...HUNDRED EYES DRAGON!"_A huge black dragon with what looked like a hundred eyes appeared and howled a disturbing gurgling howl. **(lv.-8 atk:3000 def:2500)**

"Now destroy Max Warrior with Howl of the Netherworld!" The Dragon then attacked with a dark howl that's shockwaves could clearly be seen.

"I activate Scrap-iron Scarecrow. This trap cancels out your attack." The trap then flipped up but the a dark force pulled it back face-down. "WHAT?"

"Oops guess I forgot to mention that, while there are no cards in my hand, my dragon gets all the effects of the Infernity monsters in my graveyard. Like Infernity Beast. Now you can't use spell or trap cards while this monster is attacking." So the attack continued and both Raikou fell down and crashed into the side of the pathway and the sheer momentum forced Mew off over the top of him and he crashed about three feet in front of him.

**(Virizion lp.4000 hand:0 spc:3)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:2 spc:3)**

"Urg..."Raikou moaned trying to get back up. But failing miserably. That's when he first noticed that Virizion was heading towards him.

"C'mon cutie. These poor excuses of legendaries are just weighing you down. You could become one of us. A true legendary. You could even ditch that pathetic deck of yours." For the first time Raikou noticed that he must have dropped his deck as all of his cards were scattered everywhere.

"No..." he moaned again. She just smiled and took advantage of this momentary weakness...

...and kissed him.

Everyone's eyes widened and Suicune was just about ready to destroy this creature. What surprised them even more, however, is that a dark substance was coming out of Virizion's eyes and surrounding Raikou. "Soon you will join us."

"He will not!" A voice shouted and everyones eyes widened a bit more, especially Latias's as a meteor headed strait for Mew as he weakly looked up. They saw familiar blue and silver dragon and Latias squealed really loudly in happiness.

"LATIOS!" The meteorite suddenly stopped to reveal a tablet, which soon shrunk down into an energy stream and entered Mew's deck. Latios then shot towards Raikou and commanded a Luster Purge attack that expelled the darkness and Raikou regained his sense and pushed Virizion away in disgust before heading over to Mew.

"I'm sorry..." Said Raikou, Mew just laughed it off.

"Not your fault dude." He said happily getting back on Raikou's back. "Now let's finish this!"

"You are making a mistake Raikou. You could be powerful." Raikou just laughed.

"Please there was never a decision in this. I was always going to pick my friends over you. And if you thought that kissing me would get me to join your side, then sorry to disappoint you. But my heart belongs to Suicune!" He stated proudly.

In the audience Suicune was crying with happiness. "He loves me." She said to herself more then anyone else.

"Mew!" Mew turned towards Latios. "To win you need to go beyond your limits, clear your mind and get to a speed unlike any other. I know Raikou can handle it. You have to Accelasynchro."

"Accelasynchro?...What is? Oh Arceus I'm screwed." He then nodded to Latios and took off again. Virizion then took off. Then Latios then floated towards the seats were he was glomped by his sister. Big time.

"Well just because you got a new card doesn't mean you'll win. I don't care if Lord Zecrom said not to destroy because I will."

"Well let's hope you've got the skill to back that up. My Turn!" Mew stated drawing his card then smiling widely.

**(Virizion lp.4000 hand:0 spc:4)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:3 spc:4)**

"I summon Hyper Synchron!" Then a small blue looking monster appeared. **(lv.4 atk:1600 def:800) **" Now I'll tune him with my level four Max Warrior!"

"What? I destroyed him!"

"Yes you did. But I activated Miracles Wake which let me summon my Warrior back at the end of the turn. Now I'm giving him a tune up!" Hyper Synchron then became four synchro rings that surrounded Max Warrior.

"_Clustering hopes become the New shining Star, Become the Light to Illuminate the Darkness. Take Flight…STARDUST DRAGON!" _A very familiar dragon took the field androared at the Dark synchro monster. **(lv.8 atk:2500-3300 def:2000) **

"Now you maybe wondering about the attack points. Well when Hyper Synchron is used in the synchro summoning of a dragon monster, that monster gains eight hundred attack points...Now attack...Clustering Collision." The said dragon then covered itself in Stardust and slammed straight into the Hundred eyes Dragon, creating a massive explosion. Causing Virision's field to be covered in a dust cloud.

**(Virizion lp.3700 hand:0 spc:4)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:2 spc:4)**

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Hundred eyes Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: Sorry guys. Cliffhanger.<p>

Entei: Did you call one of these dark creatures...Attractive.

ML54: Well yeah. You said beautiful though. So your agument is invalid. Anyway. Review!


	15. AccelaSynchro

ML54: Wow. It seems so early for me to be posting a new chapter.

Entei: That's because you're off sick from school. And you already wrote this fic.

ML54: Oh yeah. *coughs* anyway. Suicune Disclaimer.

Suicune: But I did it yesterday.

ML54: I don't care.

Suicune: *grumbles* MewLover doesn't own Yugioh or Pokemon.

**AccelaSynchro**

**(Virizion lp.3700 hand:0 spc:4)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:2 spc:4)**

Mew and Raikou then were surprised when the Hundred eyes Dragon roared at Stardust Dragon and threw him back to Mew's field. "What happened?"

"That would be my Dragon's effect, or more specifically my Infernity Guardian's. You see if there are no cards in my hand. He can't be destroyed by battle or by card effects." Mew's eyes widened.

"No way!" He shouted. In the crowd everyone had similar reactions.

"Oh come on. That thing has to have some sort of catch." Suicune stated in disbelief.

"There is." Latios said making them all turn towards him. He smirked "Yeah. I've faced this monster before. Mew just has to make sure that Virizion has a card in her hand. Then it's ability is useless."

"But, if this creature's deck is based around having no cards in her hand. She will keep having ways of wasting them. Right?"

"Not if Mew plays THAT!" Rotom said happily as they turned to see Mew activate another Speed Spell.

"I activate the Speed Spell-Speed Reserve. Now I remove three Speed Counters then you have to keep at least one card in your hand until my next turn." With this Virizion's eyes widened. "Turn end."

"Fine. My turn!" Virizion said, half-heartedly drawing the card, knowing it would be useless.

**(Virizion lp.3700 hand:1 spc:5)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:1 spc:2)**

"Turn end..." Virizion said, already knowing the fate of her monster.

"My draw...And time to put the pedal to the metal...I've always wanted to say that." Mew said as the others sweat-dropped and Mew drew his card.

**(Virizion lp.3700 hand:1 spc:6)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:2 spc:3)**

"Now I summon my Sonic Chick in defence mode." Suddenly a pink, road runner looking monster with funny boots appeared running next to Mew and Raikou. **(lv.1 atk:300 def:300) **"Now Stardust, finish that thing off...Clustering Collision!" This time when stardust dragon crashed into the other dragon, it was vaporised.

**(Virizion lp.3400 hand:1 spc:6)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:1 spc:3)**

"Now...huh!" Mew then caught the huge smirk across Virizion's snout. "What are you so happy about?"

"You just destroyed my Hundred eyes Dragon. Which means I get any card from my deck to my hand...Like my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

"NO!" Mew shouted. Most in the audience just looked confused.

"What's an Earthbound Immortal?" Celebi asked. Uxie, the new one here, just shook his head.

"I hope Mew's health insurance covers getting hit by giant monsters." Mew on the field still looked quite confident.

"I activate my Speed Spell-Angel Baton. This spell works like Graceful Charity, but in Speed form and it only lets me draw twice and discard one card." He carried out said action and smiled at one of them and...

...sent it to the graveyard.

"Now I'll activate the effect of the Grow-up Bulb in my Graveyard, and thanks to Celebi for giving it to me, 'cause now all I have to send the top card of my deck to the grave and he's special summoned." He carried out said action and soon a plant bulb like monster appeared with an eye in the middle and a small blooming flower on the top of it. **(lv.1 atk:100 def:100) **

"And now I'm giving my Sonic Chick a tune up!" Grow-up Bulb then closed it's eye and became a single synchro ring that Sonic Chick ran through it.

"_Clustering horizons' and given hopes become the new evolution of speed, Become the light to illuminate the Darkness...Ride on! FORMULA SYNCHRON!" _Out of the light of the synchro summon came a racing car looking monster that looked sort of like a transformer. **(lv.2 atk:200 def:1500) **"Now due to his effect I can draw one more card. I'll place these two face down and end my turn."

"Was there any point to that thing? My turn!"

**(Virizion lp.3400 hand:3 spc:7)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:0 spc:4)**

"Now I activate my own Speed spell, or two go Fiend Sanctuaries." Then, just like the ordinary spell, two of the little ball bearing looking monsters appeared. **2x(lv.1 atk:0 def:0) **"But don't blink 'cause you might just miss them since I'm sacrificing them to summon my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Soon the two smaller monsters got absorbed into the relic looking thing as well as a few humans from below.

"Yo' Mew! Dosen't Ccapac Apu mean the giant." Mews eyes widened further.

"_What am I supposed to do?" _Mew thought to himself as he watched a giant, humanoid figure rise out of the ground. This monster had blue markings all over it's body. **(lv.10 atk:3000 def:2500)**

_"MEW!" _Mew heard in his head. He turned and saw Formula Synchron talking to him. _"I am the monster that will save you! Activate my ability, clear your mind and Accelasynchro summon your new card!" _Mew nodded before shouting.

"Alright I activate the effect of Formula Synchron!" Then Raikou, Formula and Stardust began to get faster, so fast that they over took Virizion. "Now I can perform a synchro summon during your turn! So I'm giving my Stardust Dragon A TUNE UP!" Mew screamed as Formula rushed forward.

"_Clear my head of all thoughts."_Mew thought to himself as he concentrated on the speed, Raikou and his monsters were giving. Soon he got there. "CLEAR MIND!"

In the crowd everyone was trying to follow Mew and Raikou, but they were going so fast, it was unbelievable. "Raikou doesn't know how to do Extreme Speed...Does he?"

"He was always the fastest out of the three of us Entei."

"_Clustering futures and forgiven souls advance forward for new hope...Become the essence of HOPE...TAKE FLIGHT...SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!" _Soon Mew and Raikou just seemed to disappear they were so fast. Virizion was very confused but then they appeared again behind her, with neither Stardust dragon nor Formula Synchron but a new dragon that looked even more upgraded than Majestic Star. Almost as if it came from the future. **(lv.10 atk:3300 def:2500) **

But what surprised everyone was that Mew was wearing a Sombrero and Raikou had a Baguette in his mouth. "Okay they went to Mexico and France in a little under ten seconds. That's crazy!" Azelf stated from the crowds. Entei just shook his head.

"Trust Raikou to think of his stomach at a time like this." This earned a giggle from Heatran and Manaphy. Suicune, however, glared at him.

"So! You got a new dragon, a hat and some lunch big deal!" the Earthbound Immortal then raised it's fist. "Attack Ccapac Apu with Fist Frenzy!" Then it attacked.

"Sorry! But by removing Shooting Star from the game I can negate your attack!" Shooting Star then intercepted the attack and pushed the behemoth's fist away before disappearing into Stardust.

"What a waste of a new monster. I activate Speed World two's effect. By removing seven Speed Counters. I can draw a card. I'll play it face down and end my turn!" Then a dimension hole ripped on Mew's side of the field and Shooting Star climbed out. "WHAT?"

"Whoops! Guess I forgot to mention that Shooting Star returns during the End Phase. Now it's my turn!" Mew shouted.

**(Virizion lp.3400 hand:0 spc:1)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:1 spc:5)**

"I now Activate my face down. Earthbound Victory. Thanks to this you can't destroy my monster in battle up to once per turn and you can't use any spell or traps that effect my field. And you now can't attack me directly and have to attack my monster."

"What? Mew can't do much now!" Celebi shouted, she then looked towards Mew. Mew noticed this and smiled towards Celebi while winking at her.

"By the look of that smile. I would say that he has an idea." Latios stated.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect, now I flip over the top five cards of my deck. And for every tuner monster revealed I get an attack."

"So with this Mew could get a maximum of five attacks!" Latias said happily, Latios smiled towards her.

"Yes, but the effect is risky 'cause he could end up with no attacks." Mew then drew his first card and frowned.

_Speed Warrior_

"Ha not a tuner!" Virizion smirked. Mew then drew again and snarled.

_Starlight Road_

"No, he has to get these next three monsters or he won't win this turn."

"I reveal Debris Dragon, a tuner monster, that's one!" Mew said slightly relieved. He then drew again and smiled.

"Here's Junk Synchron, that's two!" Mew said, he then placed his first two fingures on the card. _"C'mon deck! I need you!"_ He was then glowing with a familiar stardust aura and drew, but didn't look. Slowly he turned the card and it revealed to be...

..._Majestic Dragon_.

"And finally my Majestic Dragon, that's three attacks. So why don't we get on with it. I'm getting hungry. ATTACK CLUSTERING STAR BURST TIMES THREE!" Mew screamed as Shooting star then created two more illusions of itself and the two illusions fired towards the Earthbound Immortal. The First one hit and exploded on contact that didn't effect the Immortal.

**(Virizion lp.3100 hand:0 spc:1)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:1 spc:5)**

The second illusion did the same as the first but this time the Immortal did explode as well.

**(Virizion lp.2800 hand:0 spc:1)**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:1 spc:5)**

The real one then did a flip in the air and showed off some tricks before gaining so much speed, it made Rayquaza look like a Slugma, and rammed straight into Virizion who turned into a black smoke on contact.

**(Virizion lp.0000 hand:0 spc:1)LOSE**

**(Mew lp.2800 hand:1 spc:5)WIN**

"We won!" Raikou shouted happily, turning round to get back to the crowd of awaiting spectators.

"Yeah. Thanks for doing this Rai'. I'm just sorry that thing kissed you."

"Yeah. I was kind of saving it for Suicune. That hope was just shattered." Raikou said frowning. As they got to the crowd, Mew got off of Raikou, then Raikou was promptly pounced and lip locked by a certain water-wolf. _"I could always say the first one didn't count." _Raikou thought happily to himself as he returned the kiss.

"Congratulations, duelist of prophecy." They then heard, they all started to look around and Latios snarled.

"Show yourself Zecrom, you coward!" He then shouted. "We've played your games..."

"Not quite yet. You have defeated three of the seven Earthbound Immortals. Once you defeat the other four. Tornadus, Thunderus, Kyurem and Cobalion, then I shall face the three duelists of prophecy. But don't worry about them. I figured that their friends might of wanted to try a hand at a shadow game."

"So why did Virizion duel me?" Mew asked seriously. Zecrom then frowned.

"I can't control it if my minions break the rules! But don't worry about choosing who's going to take on the Immortals. I have already decided that Celebi, Azelf, Phione and Jirachi would make intresting opponents." Celebi, Azelf and Phione moved to their boyfriends and hugged them out of fear of the behemoths while Jirachi didn't even look phased.

"You'll leave them alone or I'll come and kick your area so hard you'll be peeing out of your belly button!" Uxie snarled at the voice startling himself more than anyone else. He had more self control than that, right? He doesn't know anymore.

"Well, someone's a bit protective."

"He has the right to be! Those things hurt five of us already!" At this Mew unconsciously rubbed the arm that he landed on due to the crash.

"I'm not stopping your little friends from preparing. But I'm just saying it won't make a difference. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zecrom laughed as it faded, leaving the four announced victims to quickly pull out their decks and start rebuilding it.

30 minutes later, the library

"Man! I may be a little bit more mature now. But books are still the dullest thing arou...A HAH!" Mew shouted halfway through his rant when he found the book Uxie was looking for. Right now all of the legendaries were in the Canalave city library, or as Mew would call it Hell!

"Good going Mew!" Uxie stated and getting shushed by Cresselia.

"If only Darkria were awake, he could have put these humans to sleep." Cresselia stated, very worried about the well being of the pitch-black Pokémon.

"Right so...blah blah blah...yadda yadda...Here we go the Nazca lines!" Uxie stated as everyone else looked confused.

"What does that have to do with anything sweetie?" Azelf asked, Uxie just pointed towards the TV, were a news report was telling of how the Nazca lines had suddenly disappeared and how Uru, the spider, Ccapac Apu, the giant and Cussilu, the Monkey had recently reappeared.

"They say that we left those Nazca lines there to send a message to the humans that we are powerful. But I never understood that rumour, mainly because not even Mew is stupid enough to just draw giant pictures in the dirt." At this Mew and Celebi were glaring at him, which made others think of the common phrase 'If looks could kill'.

"So you think that the Nazca lines and the Earthbound Immortals are related?" Groudon asked. Uxie just looked thoughtful for the moment.

"Well, I did hear this old folklore about them. They say that five-thousand years ago, the seven mythic legends rose up to try and bring the underworld up to the surface. However there were three dragons that defeated them and their monsters they could summon. And sealed them away in patterns, which are now called the Nazca Lines."

"Wow Ux'. You should tell folklores more often. That was way more interesting than the usual dribble you spew." Kyogre then shut up as both Uxie and Azelf glared at her.

"Well, according to this book, and the News report. We have yet to beat Aslla Piscu, the Hummng bird, Ccarayhua, the Lizard, Chacu Challhua, the Killer Whale and Wiraqocha Rasca, the Condor."

Everyone looked a bit sceptical about the situation, some looked scared.

Jirachi then spoke after ten minutes of awkward silence.

"Dibs on the Humming Bird!"

**This Chapter's key card**

**Shooting Star Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: And that's that.<p>

Mew: So I got another new card? Wow!

Jirachi: Well. I'm duelling next. My Gladiator Beasts are way to strong to be defeated by those psycopathic creatures!

ML54: SPOILERS!

Celebi: Well he may lose?

ML54: Anyway review!


	16. Wishes Gladiators

ML54: I am REALLY sorry about updating at 9 o clock. I had homework and I just forgot.

Jirachi: The suspence has been killing me!

ML54: Sorry Jirachi anyway. Groudon.

Groudon: MewLover doesn't own yugioh or Pokemon...

ML54: DODGE! *Punches Groudon*

**Wishes Gladiators**

I just don't get it. Why would anyone want me? I was a kind Pokémon, right? Oh, by the way, I'm Jirachi, the wish Pokémon. Anyway, I'm sort of scared right now. I've seen what that thing was and man it looked strong. I was amazed at Mew's skill in a turbo duel, considering it was his first time. Altogether he can't have been playing the game a month, and already I think that he could even stand up to Arceus in a duel.

"Hey Jirachi!" I was taken away from my throught to see a white Pokémon with a green hair styled like a sort of hedge using it's ears like wings.

"AH! Oh it you Shaymin. Sorry I'm a bit jumpy. So could you please use your land form." As I said this me and Shaymin landed on the ground while Shaymin removed the garcedia flower from her 'hair' and turned into the white hedgehog with the bush like hair bush that I was use to.

"Sorry 'Chi. Just came to see if you were okay." She was worried about me, I could already feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Oh well, other than shock, I'm fine."

"I could change that for you." An eerie voice said as Shaymin and I looked around to see who was there and how he/she got into the Hall.

"W-who's th-there?" Shaymin demanded shakily. I was thankful since I was too scared to even talk. Even though she must be just as scared as I was.

"Look up!" Suddenly a huge bolt of thunder came down and I was barely able to see it before I pounced and pushed Shaymin out of the way and getting struck.

"JIRACHI!" Shaymin shouted to me, well I could hear her but it came after a strange crackling feeling in ears. I feel so much pain now, but it helped my heart knowing that Shaymin didn't have to feel this.

"HAHA! I love doing that!" I opened my eyes enough to identify the new creature in front of us. It was an odd blue/purple thing with a spiked tail and who looked to be riding a cloud.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Shaymin said to the beast as I felt her heal me with Aromatherapy. "AND TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T RIP YOU APART AND FEED YOU TO SHARPEADO!" Ouch, I knew Shaymin would react in that kind of way. Like Mew she is very cute and cuddly, but if you get either of them angry, they go nuts!

"I am Thundurus and I am here to duel the wish Pokémon." I heard him say quite calmly.

"What and you intend to do that by trying to hit my friends with thunder?" I shouted angrily. "How dare you try to hurt Shaymin, you know I was scared to duel you earlier. But now I'll happily send you back to whatever Hell hole you crawled out of with a few broken limbs." I then readied my dueldisk.

End of POV

"DUEL!" Both duelists drew their cards as Jirachi pulled off his sixth card, indicating that he has claimed the first turn.

**(Jirachi lp.4000 hand:6)**

**(Thundurus lp.4000 hand:5)**

"I'll start with my Gladiator Beast Hoplomus in defence mode!" An armoured rhino crouched in front of Jirachi protectively, growling at the thunder creator. **(lv.4 atk:700 def:2100) **"I'll end with a face down."

"Very well. My turn!" Thundurus drew.

**(Jirachi lp.4000 hand:4)**

**(Thundurus lp.4000 hand:6)**

In the medical room

"Hyuuuurgh." Victini yawned as he tried to get up, only to relise that Mespirit rolled on top of him, legs around his waist as well. This made him go very red, very thankful for the fact that he was sheathed. "Um...Mespirit." It was Mespirit's turn to yawn as she looked to her left, expecting to see Victini.

Only to feel some fur on fur contact over the whole front half of her body. "Not that I don't enjoy seeing your beautiful face in the morning but I think I need some space...If you know what I mean?" Mespirit blushed very heavily and almost jumped off of Victini, allowing him to sit up.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry...Wait? Did you say I was beautiful?" Mespirit asked, Victini in return blushed more heavily.

"Umm...Well yeah. Is that okay?"

"'couse it's okay. Girls love hearing stuff like that." Mespirit stated, still quite red, but facing him none-the-less. Then she got the urge to kiss him, but suppressed that thought, thinking it would inappropriate, especially with what position they were in earlier.

"Well. Want to get something to eat? I don't know about you I'm famished." He then rubbed his stomach. "I'd kill for some Cheri berries right now."

"Yeah sure." She then couldn't control herself and kissed him on the cheek. Which, in turn, made the two blush again.

"What was that for?" Victini asked. Mespirit giggled and said with sincerity.

"For taking the attack for me when we duelled Landorus." She then grabbed his paw and led him towards the Mess Hall.

Back to the duel

"I summon Lightning Soldier in attack mode." A man dressed in combat clothes, carrying a gun with a thunder bolt across it appeared on the field. **(lv.5 atk:2300 def:0) **"You may be wondering about the level. Well if you control a monster and I don't. I can normal summon this card without a tribute. Now attack with lightning charge shock!" the monster looked through his gun's sights took, aim at the rhino and fired.

"Go trap, Defencive Tactics. This trap stops my monsters from being destroyed and also stops me from taking battle damage." Hoplomus took the attack head on and absorbed the shock like it was nothing. His wrist bands then started to glow.

"Alright now I'll..." But Jirachi interrupted.

"I activate the effect of my Gladiator beasts, also known as tag out, now all I have to do is return Hoplomus back to my deck..." Hoplomus then became a stream of energy and shot back into Jirachi's deck. "...and special summon another Gladiator beast to the field from my deck like Murmillo." A fish like monster with battle armour appeared on the field. **(lv.3 atk:800 def:0) **

"What? Why would you summon that?" Thundurus asked and got his answer when his monster was shot by a cannon on the Gladiator Beast's wrist.

"When Gladiator Beast Murmillo is special summoned by the effect of a Gladiator beast, he can destroy a face up monster on your field." The Soldier was then smashed into the wall behind Thundurus before getting pixilated into nothing.

"Fine, I'll activate the field spell Lightning Plains! Now Lightning monsters gain three hundred extra attack points. And I'll end with three face-downs." He stated with confidence looking at the card in his hand. _Asilla Piscu_

"My turn!" Jirachi stated drawing his card and smiling widely.

**(Jirachi lp.4000 hand:5)**

**(Thundurus lp.4000 hand:1)**

"I'll start with the spell card, Double Summon! This spell lets me summon twice. So I'll summon Gladiator Beasts Laquari..." A tiger looking beast with a huge horn and fire around it appeared. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:400) **"...and Samnite!" A heavily armoured sabertooth tiger looking monster appeared. **(lv.3 atk:1600 def:1200)**

"_Yes, That's it attack, and trigger my trap. A Hero Emerges. Than my Immortal will finish you." _Thundurus thought to himself.

"Now I'll contact fuse my Gladiators..." Thundurus's jaw drooped as Jirachi smrked. "To summon my ace monster, GLADIATOR BEAST HERAKLINOS!" A new Gladiator with, what looks like a part of every Gladiator Beast so far and more appeared and roared. **(lv.8 atk:3000 def:2800)** "Now I'll activate Tag Favour! Now all I have to do is send a Gladiator to my graveyard and my Heraklinos gets attack points equal to half it's strength. So bye bye Alexander, hello twelve hundred attack points." Alexander, who was a heavily armoured lion, drew his sword and stuck close behind Heraklinos ready for back up. **(lv.8 atk:3000-4200 def:2800)** "NOW ATTACK BURNING SWORD SLASH!" Heraklinos and Alexander then charged Thundurus with their swords in front of them.

"I activate my face-dow..." Thundurus started before Jirachi interrupted him.

"My Heraklinos's effect now kicks in. By discarding this, your face-down is negated and destroyed." The card revealed to be A Hero Emerges. "Now continue!" The two monsters drove their swords through the thunder creator as he turned to dust on contact.

**(Jirachi lp.4000 hand:0)WIN**

**(Thundurus lp.0 hand:1)LOSE**

"Wow Jirachi! Without taking any damage!" Shaymin exclaimed, Jirachi just scratched the back of his head.

"Aww...It wasn't that hard. My deck is designed that way." Jirachi said.

At an Unknown location

"Cobalion? What is wrong?" Asked a strange creature that looks quite similar to both Landorus and Thundurus. Cobalion, the blue looking deer, looked at the two newcomers with serious eyes.

"Your counterpart was defeated by an opponent who didn't even have to face the Immortal!" Cobalion exclaimed. "Kyurem, Tornadus do you think we should follow through with this. After all, if that's who Thundurus had to face, we could be facing certain defeat."

Kyurem, the frozen, deformed looking dragon sighed wistfully. "I know a power we could obtain. The Orichalcos. But we must go to duelist Isle." The three agreed and left Zecrom with his darkness alone.

Back at the Hall

"Alright Everyone! Your attention please!" Everyone then towards Arceus. All of the legends, including Darkria, Victini and Mespirit considering that they feeling a lot better much to the relief of many, were in the meeting room for a meeting. "Now we all know about the darkness and how now four of the Immortals have been defeated..." sShe was then interrupted by an eerie voice.

"Congratulations, You have defeated all of the Immortals. Now duelists of prophecy. You get to challenge me!" everyone in the Hall looked around confused.

"But we didn't take the last three down. Did we?" Kyogre asked.

"Well I'm not getting the energy signitures of the last three, so you must have beat them. So Mew, Uxie and Rotom, in the Duel Stadium in Enterna City in Kanto, in twelve hours for a three on one Turbo duel..."

"Hey! Only Mew has ever been in a Turbo duel. And only Raikou has the ability to carry anyone for a turbo duel!" Victini yelled. The voice just laughed.

"So good to hear your voice again traitor..." Victini snarled at that. "But that's not my problem. If they can't duel than Mew will have to duel me on his own, but I'll still be taking my extra life points while he will get his ordinary amount." The whole crowd gaped at this.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Celebi screamed. The voice just laughed again.

"Like I said it isn't my problem, but I didn't say it wasn't my advantage. So find some Duel Runners or my victory is assured." With that everyone looked around.

"Twelve hours to find two runners!" Groundon exclaimed. They all turned towards Uxie thinking he'll have an idea. He however shook his head. "We're screwed..."

**This Chapter's Key Card:**

**Gladiator Beast Heraklinos**

* * *

><p>ML54: Ooooh. Cliffhanger.<p>

Rotom: So we're going to face this thing soon?

ML54: Yup. My first multi-chapter is almost finished.

Mew: You must feel like you'e acomplished something.

ML54: You bet. Anyway. Please review.


	17. The Beginning of the End

ML54: This is the countdown. This is a three part duel. So THREE.

Kyogre: The suspense is burning!

Heatran: Oh that's me. Sorry.

ML54: DODGE! *Punches Groudon*

Groudon: Why are you always punching me?

ML54: Dunno. Rotom! Disclaimer!

Rotom. MewLover54 doesn't own Pokemon or Yugioh.

**Beginning Of The End**

"Well this is just swell! How are we suppose to get two more duel runners?" Rotom stated, obviously annoyed. The others within the group just shrugged.

"I may have a solution!" Mewtwo exclaimed. Mew looked at his purple clone with interest.

"And what would that be bro?" Mew asked as Mewtwo just looked at him annoyed.

"Mew…..technically I am not your brother."

"Alright then I must be your father!" Mew exclaimed, as others just laughed and Mewtwo had a huge vein pop out of his head.

"NO!"

"Uncle?"

"Do you want the solution or not?" Mewtwo stated angrily. Celebi looked towards Mew in worry.

"How much sugar did you have Mew?" Celebi asked dreading the answer.

"FIVE BOTTLES OF LUCOZADE!" Mew then got out of his seat and started to do loops in the air so fast he looked a little bit like the red orb, except he was pink.

"Seriously Celebi! You love this bundle of annoyance!" Groudon exclaimed trying to catch the pink bundle before he hurt someone and ended up running into him. "Ow…"

"Love's crazy sometimes Groudy." Mespirit said.

Mewtwo then coughed to get everyone's attention. "Well I could, in theory, suit up Suicune and Entei the same way I did Raikou so that you'll be able to use them for the Turbo duel."

"Well the Turbo duel did work, didn't it Mew. Mew?" Raikou then turned and sweatdropped seeing the bundle of pink fur snoring quite loudly.

"When did he pass out?" Articuno asked, Zapdos just shugged.

"Wasn't really paying attention to him."

"How long will the tune up's take Mewtwo?" Uxie asked. Mewtwo shrugged. "Well that's helpful."

Twelve hours later at the duel stadium

"You have your runners?" Mew just trudged to the field while riding on Raikou's back. "Ha! Well this will be easy."

"WAIT!" Rotom shouted as all who was in the stadium was relived to see Uxie, Rotom, Suicune and Entei enter the duel field. Uxie on Suicune and Rotom on Entei.

"Don't start without us. After all what would be the fun in just duelling Mew?" Uxie said smirking as he and Rotom lined up Entei and Suicune next to Raikou.

"Looks like all three of us will be duelling, by the way. Where's your runner?" Mew finally asked, a bit puzzled to see him on a giant podium.

"As you can see. I am too big to use a runner. So I use this device to enter the world of speed."

"Whatever. Let's just do this." As Rotom said this a computerised voice stated. _"Speed World two engaged, Manual Pilot engaged."_

"LET'S RIDE!" Uxie, Mew and Rotom shouted at the same time as Suicune rounded the corner first, followed be Entei then Raikou indicating their order.

"I'll start!" Rotom said making the first draw.

**(Zecrom lp.12000 hand:5 spc:1)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:6 spc:1)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:5 spc:1)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:5 spc:1)**

"And I summon Blackwing-Gust the Backlash." A new humanoid bird creature with lot's of feathers appeared and cawed. **(lv.2 atk:900 def:1400) **"And if there are no cards on my field he's special summoned so now I summon Blackwing-Minstral the Silver Shield." Another bird creature with a huge silver shield for a face appeared in defence mode. **(lv.2 atk:100 def:1800) **"And since there's a Blackwing on my field I can special summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear." Another Humanoid bird figure appeared holding a huge spear. **(lv.4 atk:1700 def:800) **"Now I'm giving my flock a tune up!"

Suddenly Minstral flew high in the air and became two synchro rings that Bora and Gust flew through.

"_All hope vouches towards the leader of the flock, The true storm rises now...FLY HIGH!...BLACK-WINGED DRAGON!"_ A huge familiar dragon appeared onto the field beside Rotom who smirked and played two face-downs, indicating the end of his turn. **(lv.8 atk:2800 def:1600)**

"My Move then!" Uxie Exclaimed drawing his card.

**(Zecrom lp.12000 hand:5 spc:2)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:1 spc:2)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:6 spc:2)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:5 spc:2)**

He then sent Sinister Sprocket to the grave. "By discarding my level one Sinister Sprocket I can Special summon my level six Power Giant!" a huge monster with lots of gems constructing it's body appeared. **(lv.6-5 atk:2200 def:0) **"And since he was special summoned with his own effect he loses one level. Now I summon Flare Resonator!" soon another monster joined Uxie's field that is a small fiend that had a tuning fork and a flame upon his head. **(lv.3 atk:300 def:1300) **"Now I'm giving my Giant a tune up!"

Suddenly Flare Resonator banged his tuning fork and became three synchro rings that surrounded Power Giant.

"_Power of fire and the Underworld, The true Ruler now rises from the pits of the Distortion World…Burn Bright…RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"_ A familiar Red dragon with two curved horns appeared onto the field. **(lv.8 atk:3000-3300 def:2000) **"And when Flare Resonator is used in the Synchro summoning of any monster, that monster gains three hundred attack points. I'll end with one card face-down."

"I'm up!" Mew said, drawing a card.

**(Zecrom lp.12000 hand:5 spc:3)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:1 spc:3)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:2 spc:3)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:6 spc:3)**

"Now I Summon Speed Warrior in Defence mode." A skating monster with a ski mask looking face crouched on the field next to Mew. **(lv.2 atk:900 def:400) **"I'll play a face down and end my turn." Mew then looked down feeling a bit disappointed with his own move.

"My Turn!" Zecrom screeched from his position.

**(Zecrom lp.12000 hand:6 spc:4)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:1 spc:4)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:2 spc:4)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:4 spc:4)**

"I summon Double Coston in Attack mode!" A slimy looking monster with two heads came forth and took the field in front of the three legendary Pokémon. **(lv.4 atk:1700 def:1650) **"Now attack Speed Warrior with dark pulse!" the two headed creature fired a dark essence at the poor warrior as it vaporised into nothingness. "Now I activate the Speed Spell Flat Tyre! Now you can't attack until my next turn, if I have three or more Speed Counters. Turn end with two face-downs."

"My turn!"

**(Zecrom lp.12000 hand:4 spc:5)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:2 spc:5)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:2 spc:5)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:4 spc:5)**

"And I'll summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!" a familiar small bird with blue feathers took the field. **(lv.3 atk:1300 def:400) **"Now thanks to his effect your Coston's points are halved." Blackwing then flapped his wings to weaken the Coston. **(lv.4 atk:1700-850 def:1650-825) **"Turn end."

"My draw!" as Uxie drew he started radiating a fire like aura.

**(Zecrom lp.12000 hand:4 spc:6)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:1 spc:6)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:3 spc:6)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:4 spc:6)**

"Now I activate Scar Red Carpet! Thanks to this trap I can now summon two Resonator monsters from my hand like Clock Resonator….." a small fiendish monster with a huge clock on his back appeared. **(lv.3 atk:1200 def:600) **"and my Barrier Resonator!" another small looking fiend appeared with an electrical current on it's back. **(lv.1 atk:300 def:800)**

"Now my Resonator's are going to give my Dragon a TUNE UP!"

"WHAT?" shouted just about everyone except Uxie.

"Bro, you should know about this….right?" Latias asked Latios. He shook his head.

"What kind of monster are you summoning?" Zecrom asked, Uxie then smirked.

"You guys think I was just sitting around waiting for Suicune and Entei to get ready, well I was actually wandering around when this red fire came at me and just went into my body….."

"THAT'S RED NOVA!" Latios shouted, very shocked. "An old folklore said that the Red Nova can only be used by very powerful duelist."

"And it chose me, I'm quite suprised too. So now where were we guys." The Resonator monsters nodded and slammed their tuning forks becoming four fiery rings that surrounded Red Dragon Archfiend.

"_Powerful Spirits in the Right of Hope call for the Ultimate force….RISE UP….RED NOVA DRAGON!" _A new Dragon that looked very fiendish, but it was however, a dragon that burst through a large wall of flames. It blazed Red and had an ever lasting and ever mocking smile on it's face. **(lv.12 atk:3500-5500 def:3000) **

"You all may be wondering about Red Nova's attack points. Well, he gains five hundred of them for each tuner monster in our graveyard and right now, that's four! I'll end with a face-down!" Uxie looked at his dragon through the Sunglasses Mew gave him and smiled.

"My turn!" Mew said.

**(Zecrom lp.12000 hand:4 spc:7)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:1 spc:7)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:0 spc:7)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:5 spc:7)**

"And I'll start by summoning my Junk Synchron." A familiar looking orange junk dealer appeared. **(lv.3 atk:1300 def:500) **"Now due to his effect I get my Speed Warrior back!" The familiar warrior came back looking quite pissed. **(lv.2 atk:900 def:400) **"Now I activate the Speed Spell Summon Speeder! Now I give up three Speed Counters and summon again like summoning my Shield Warrior." Another familiar Viking with a huge shield appeared. **(lv.3 atk:800 def:1600) **" Now I'm giving my monsters a tune up!"

Junk Synchron pulled a cord on his side and became three synchro rings that surrounded the other monsters.

"_In the Junk, a true soldier of power rises, Become the light that illuminates the Darkness…PULVERISE….JUNK DESTROYER!" _A new, very big and strong monster appeared, It's armour was mostly black. **(lv.8 atk:2600 def:2500) (lv.12 atk:5500-6000 def:3000) **"Now for every non-tuner monster used in the summoning of this card I can take out a card on your field like the only two you have!" Mew smirked as Destroyer pounded both cards into the ground. "Turn end,"

To their surprise however Zecrom was laughing. "You fell right into my hands, Prepare for the end!"

**This Chapter's Key Card:**

**Red Nova Dragon**

* * *

><p>ML54: This is so exciting.<p>

Lugia: *Snores*

Ml54: *Glares* WAKE UP!

Lugia: Huh?

ML54: Anyway review!


	18. The Dreadroot

ML54: Two...

Celebi: The suspense.

ML54: Dodge! *Punches Groudon*

Groudon: STOP THAT!

ML54: No. :) Uxie disclaimer.

Uxie: MewLover doesn't own yugioh or Pokemon

**The Avatar**

"_In the Junk, a true soldier of power rises, Become the light that illuminates the Darkness….PULVERISE….JUNK DESTROYER!" _A new, very big and strong monster appeared, It's armour was mostly black. **(lv.8 atk:2600 def:2500) **"Now for every non-tuner monster used in the summoning of this card I can take out a card on your field like the only two you have!" Mew smirked as Destroyer pounded both cards into the ground. "Turn end,"

To their surprise however Zecrom was laughing. "You fell right into my hands, Prepare for the end!"

**(Zecrom lp.12000 hand:4 spc:8)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:1 spc:8)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:0 spc:8)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:5)**

"I activate Unacceptable Speed! Now if I have no cards on my field I can now pay eight Speed counters and special summon a level ten monster from my deck, ignoring summoning conditions." The sky got much darker as dark thunder crashed down. "Rise the Wicked Dreadroot!" an all too familiar beast rose to the field. **(lv.10 atk:4000 def:4000) (lv.8 atk:2800-1400 def:1600-800) (lv.12 atk:6000-3000 def:3000-1500) (lv.8 atk:2600-1300 def:2500-1250) (lv.3 atk:1300-650 def:400-200) **"Now attack Red Nova Dragon! Fierce Knockdown!" The Dreadroot then raised it's fist and pummelled it towards Red Nova.

"I activate my Nova Dragon's ability! Now by removing him from the game I can negate the attack!" Red Nova then charged and became a current of flames that stopped the behemoth in it's place. Just then a face-down on Mew's field popped up.

"I activate my trap card Synchro Back! Now I can return Junk Destroyer to my deck and special summon a synchro monster of the same level, but a different name. Also you'll take two hundred points of damage for each of that monster's level."

"So Mew's summoning Stardust Dragon!" Celebi stated.

"I don't think so." Azelf said. "I mean, it seems a bit early. Mew only brings him out in a jam." True to Azelf's word, what replaced Junk Destroyed was a warrior with golden armour.

"Meet my Road Warrior!" **(lv.8 atk:3000-1500 def:2000-1000) **Then a stream of energy shot out of Road warrior and hit Zecrom.

**(Zecrom lp.10400 hand:3 spc:0)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:1 spc:8)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:0 spc:8)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:5)**

"Fine! Turn end." Zecrom said playing three face-downs. Just then Red Nova Dragon appeared in a torrent of flames.

"Just to let you know, Red Nova returns during the end phase." Uxie said. "Hey! What's with the cameras everyone's here?" Uxie shouted. Zecrom laughed.

"This duel is going to be broadcasted to the world, much less the Hall. Everyone to watch your defeat!"

"Defeat? Ha we're doing pretty good last I checked!" Rotom stated. "My turn!"

**(Zecrom lp.10400 hand:0 spc:1)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:2 spc:9)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:0 spc:9)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:6)**

Oak's Laboratory

"Oh come on!" a small rabbit looking Pokémon shouted, throwing the TV remote to the floor.

"What's up Buneary?" A small yellow mouse asked in concern. The Pokémon, Buneary turned around, then pulled her fluff over her face to hide her blush.

"Well…..I was watching Friends. But then this came on. Though it looks interesting, I was on the last episode just as Ross was about to make it to the airport!" Buneary huffed. The Yellow mouse just sweatdropped.

"Buneary, that show has re-run itself over a hundred thousand times! I'm sure you could jus…..Hey! Are those legendary Pokémon!" the yellow mouse exclaimed.

"Hm? Oh yeah! Good eye Pikachu!" Buneary said finally lowering her fluff. "And this does look good. Want to watch?"

"Sure!" Pikachu said, sitting next to her. She blushed even more at this.

Back to the Duel

"I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn." Rotom said.

"My draw!" Uxie stated.

**(Zecrom lp.10400 hand:0 spc:2)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:10)**

**(Uxie lp.4000 hand:1 spc:10)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:7)**

"And I activate the Speed Spell Half Seize!" Uxie roared. "Now half of your monster's strength boosts my life points at the cost of three Speed Counters." The Dreadroot became physically weaker as an energy surrounded Uxie. **(lv.10 atk:4000-2000 def:4000)**

**(Zecrom lp.10400 hand:0 spc:2)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:10)**

**(Uxie lp.6000 hand:0 spc:7)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:7)**

"Now Red Nova attack! BURST BLAZE!" Red Nova then began charging as it became a fiery energy and smashed into the behemoth, reducing it to ashes.

**(Zecrom lp.9400 hand:0 spc:2)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:10)**

**(Uxie lp.6000 hand:0 spc:7)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:7)**

"Now our monsters regain their strength!" Uxie stated as their monsters gained their power back. **(lv.12 atk:3000-6000 def:1500-3000) (lv.8 atk:1400-2800 def:800-1600) (lv.3 atk:650-1300 def:200-400) (lv.8 atk:1500-3000 def:1000-2000)**

"My Turn!" Mew shouted drawing a card.

**(Zecrom lp.9400 hand:0 spc:3)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:11)**

**(Uxie lp.6000 hand:0 spc:8)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:3 spc:8)**

"And now I activate Road Warrior's Ability! Now I can summon my Fortress warrior from my deck!" A warrior with a huge helicopter land platform as a shield appeared. **(lv.2 atk:600 def:1200) **"Now I summon my Max Warrior!" a familiar warrior appeared hold a large staff appeared. **(lv.4 atk:1800 def:800) **"Now my monsters will attack!" All three warrior then charged Zecrom and All landed a direct hit.

**(Zecrom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:3)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:11)**

**(Uxie lp.6000 hand:0 spc:8)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:8)**

"Alright! Way to Go Guys!" Phione shouted along with Heatran, Regice and Celebi.

"Turn end...huh?" Mew then got confused with the huge grin on Zecroms face when he drew.

**(Zecrom lp.4000 hand:1 spc:4)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:12)**

**(Uxie lp.6000 hand:0 spc:9)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:9)**

"First I activate the Trap Wicked Platform! Then I activate Wicked Alter! And Finally I activate Wicked Sacrifice!" three traps then pooped up. "Once these three are active all I have to do is discard a level ten monster and I can summon one from my deck!" everyone gasped when he discarded the Wicked Eraser. "Now Come Forth…" Dark lightning struck everywhere in the whole world.

Oak's Laboratory

"What's happened!" Buneary jumped when the lights went out.

"Must be a power cut." Pikachu said turning towards Buneary who was shivering like a newborn without a mother. "What's wrong Buneary?" Buneary peaked at him before stuttering.

"I-I'm af-fraid o-of the d-dark-k." She answered slowly. Pikachu heard this and sighed.

"Well I could try and spark the fuse…" then he saw her again and sighed as he went over to her. She was about to question what he was doing before he put his arm around her protectively. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Th-thanks Pi-pika-kachu." She said back hugging him. She was blushing very heavily but it wasn't seen due to the darkness. Pikachu was thankful for the darkness also as he could feel heat rising to them as well.

Back to the Duel

"…..WICKED AVATAR!" a huge black sphere appeared on the field and took the form of Red Nova Dragon. **(lv.10 atk:0-6100 def:0) **"The Avatar always has one-hundred more attack points than the strongest monster on the field. Now Attack Red Nova! Dark Mustering PURGE!" a dark aura suddenly came pouring out of the new beast's mouth and straight at Red Nova.

"You seem to have forgotten that Red Nova can negate your attack!" Red Nova tried to burst into flames, but an energy stream came from the Wicked Alter and hit Red Nova causing the Dragon to be engulfed by the smoke. "WHAT?"

"Thanks to my Wicked Alter your monster effects are negated while I'm attacking. Also due to my Wicked Sacrifice your life points are now reduced so it's equal to the difference in our beasts attack points!" That made Uxie's eyes widen.

"That will leave me with only one hundred life points!" Uxie screamed as he and Suicune where engulfed by the dark aura.

**(Zecrom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:4)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:12)**

**(Uxie lp.100 hand:0 spc:9)**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:9)**

"UXIE, SUICUNE!" Everyone shouted. When the mist cleared they saw suicune on the floor with Uxie beside her. They were both awake but too weak to continue.

"Good luck…..guys…" Uxie said weakly.

"One down. Two to go! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zecrom laughed as the other two glared at him.

"You'll pay for that!" Rotom stated.

"Either way. The most powerful monster on the field is now Road Warrior." Avatar then took the form of Road Warrior. "Also I should point out that you can't use spells or traps until my second standby phase after this card is summoned."

"Great! So we can't use Spell, Trap or Monster effects!" Rotom practically shouted.

"Then what can we do?" Mew asked himself.

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**The Wicked Avatar**

* * *

><p>ML54: You know what? I think I'll put up the last chapter today.<p>

Mew: Really?

ML54: Yup. Anyway review please.


	19. The End

ML54: Told ya. Final chapter!

Rayquaza: Um...The title is giving me a bad feeling.

ML54: DODGE! *Punches Groudon who was hiding behind Palkia*

Groudon: Why isn't anyone helping me?

Kyogre: We're reading the last chapter!

ML54: Mew do the disclaimer!

Mew: MEWLOVER54 DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON!

**The End**

"Either way. The most powerful monster on the field is now Road Warrior." Avatar then took the form of Road Warrior. **(lv.10 atk:6100-3100 def:0) **"Also I should point out that you can't use spells or traps until my second standby phase after this card is summoned."

"Great! So we can't use Spell, Trap or Monster effects!" Rotom practically shouted.

"Then what can we do?" Mew asked himself.

**(Zecrom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:5)**

**(Rotom lp.4000 hand:1 spc:12)**

**(Uxie lp.100 hand:0 spc:9) OUT**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:10)**

"Draw!" Rotom said, drawing his card.

"I don't think I feel good about this anymore." Entei said to Raikou.

"Come on dude. I believe that these guys have it in them to win this."

"I activate the Speed Spell Way Forward. This speed spell lets me drop my Speed Counters zero if I have ten or more and negate all lingering effects! Also this card isn't affected by other cards!"

Oak's Laboratory

"What's a lingering effect?" a red monkey with a flame on his tail asked. A blue turtle next to him laughed.

"What are you Chimchar, stupid?" The blue Pokémon said. Chimchar snarled.

"Well sorry Miss Know-it-all I'm still new to the game." Buneary just sighed, agitated.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Buneary finally screamed after about five minutes of bickering. The Pokémon in the room backed away from her silently afterwards. Except Pikachu. He knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, to answer Chimchar in a friendlier way, a lingering effect is an effect that stays in play for a duration of time after activation, like Final Countdown. Or in this case, The Wicked Avatar."

Back to the duel

"Way to go Rotom!" Rotom was then hit by a dark energy. "ROTOM!"

"He shouldn't have done that. Now the effect of Wicked Platform deals him Damage equal to my monsters attack points if you use a speed spell. However This effect can only be used once."

"WHAT?" Mew shouted. As the dark mist lifted Rotom and Entei were seen on the floor also unconscious. However a face down on Rotom's field was gone along with his monsters.

**(Zecrom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:5)**

**(Rotom lp.900 hand:0 spc:0) OUT**

**(Uxie lp.100 hand:0 spc:9) OUT**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:2 spc:10)**

"ROTOM!" Everyone screamed.

"MY TURN!" Mew shouted drawing his card and smiling.

**(Zecrom lp.4000 hand:0 spc:6)**

**(Rotom lp.900 hand:0 spc:0) OUT**

**(Uxie lp.100 hand:0 spc:9) OUT**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:3 spc:11)**

"Now I activate Road Warrior's effect and summon Turbo Booster!" A small yellow monster with two huge, engine arms appeared. **(lv.1 atk:0 def:0)**

"Is that all. Cause now Wicked Sacrifice destroys the monster who's effect was activated is destroyed." Road warrior was then destroyed. **(lv.10 atk:3100-1900 def:0)**

"Well I activate the Speed Spell Speed Resign! Now I can summon a tuner monster from my extra deck at the cost of four Speed counters!" Just then a familiar racing car appeared. **(lv.2 atk:200 def:1500) **"Now I activate Rotom's face down Tuning Support!" Rotom's face down popped up and you could just tell that there was a huge smirk on his face. "Now by discarding my hand I can summon a tuner from my deck and negate his effect so I'll summon Debris Dragon!" the little stardust came forth. **(lv.4 atk:1000 def:2000)**

"Now I'm giving my Max Warrior a TUNE UP!" Debris flew into the air and became four green rings that surrounded Max Warrior.

"_Clustering hopes become the New shining Star, Become the Light to Illuminate the Darkness. Take Flight…STARDUST DRAGON!"_ An all too familiar monster appeared. "But it don't stop there!" Suddenly Raikou and Mew started gaining speed like crazy. "CLEAR MIND!" Formula Synchron became two syncro rings that Stardust flew through.

"_Clustering futures and forgiven souls advance forward for new hope...Become the essence of HOPE...TAKE FLIGHT...SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!" _Soon Mew and Raikou just seemed to disappear they were so fast. Then they appeared again with Mew wearing a fez and Raikou with Spaghetti all over him. Also the same futuristic dragon from before appeared next to Mew. **(lv.10 atk:3300 def:2500)**

"It doesn't matter my monster will just gain new power!" The Avatar then became a mirror image of Shooting Star Dragon. **(lv.10 atk:1900-3400 def:0) **"So attack if you dare."

"You know what I think I will! But first I'll use the card Rotom activated before he fell! Synchro, Tuning Advancement!" Once again Rotom smirked. "Now my dragon gets the power of both Blackwinged Dragon and Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind!" The silhouettes of both bird like creatures appeared and became streams of energy that shot into Shooting Star. **(lv.10 atk:3300-7400 def:2500) (lv.10 atk:3400-7500 def:0)**

"I said that my monster always has one hundred more attack points than the strongest monster. It doesn't matter if you boost his strength with an effect…." He saw interrupted when Mew shouted.

"FORTRESS WARRIOR ATTACK!"

"WHAT?" Zecrom, Raikou, Celebi and just about everyone in the world as they were watching. Fortress Warrior then charged and slammed it's fist into the Avatar.

But nothing else happened except that Turbo Booster released his arms.

"What's going on?" Zecrom asked.

"This would be my strategy! You see Fortress Warrior can't be destroyed in battle once per round and all damage involving him is reduced to zero! Then my Turbo Booster's effect activates! You see, if I battle one of your monsters and it isn't destroyed, I can sacrifice Turbo Booster and…" Mew paused as Turbo Booster's arms slammed into the Avatar. "…..Destroy the attacked monster!"

"WHAT?" Zecrom screamed as his monster exploded and the Dark clouds from before lit up around Shooting Star.

"SHOOTING STAR! FINISH THIS WITH STARDUST MIRAGE!" Star Dragon then carged towards Zecrom and did plenty of acrobatics before slamming into the Zecrom as he was taken into the Darkness.

**(Zecrom lp.0 hand:0 spc:6)LOSE**

**(Rotom lp.900 hand:0 spc:0)WIN**

**(Uxie lp.100 hand:0 spc:9)WIN**

**(Mew lp.4000 hand:0 spc:11)WIN**

Mew turned around with Raikou and met with Uxie and Rotom who were getting treated for injurys from Cresselia. He hopped off of Raikou, who in turn went over to Suicune and Entei who were walking towards him, to check on them only for his vision to be replaced with a light green blur.

"WAY TO GO MEW!" Celebi said, literally hugging the life out of him.

"Thanks…Cel…But…you're…choking…me." Mew managed to wheeze out looking very purple in the face, due to lack of oxygen. She let go muttering an apology, before he waved it off and kissed her.

"Way to go Rai'." Entei said as the thunder tiger approached them.

"Thanks guys. And thanks for risking your lives for this." Raikou replied. In turn Suicune nuzzled him and Entei waved it off.

"No prob'." Entei said leaving the two of them alone.

"Uxie are you ok?" Mespirit asked. Uxie in turn nodded.

"Take more than some Evil psychopath to knock me down!" Uxie stated proudly. "Right Rotom."

"Right!" Rotom agreed. When the two of them stood up they had very minimum damage to their bodies. Like the roads were padded.

"Well this turned out ok." Azelf said with her hand in Uxie's.

"But what about the Other three Immortal users? What happened to them?" Phione asked also holding Rotom's 'hand'.

In an Unknown Location

"Now you must swear on your loyalty to the _Orichalcos." _An eerie dark voice stated to three familiar figures…..

_…._Cobalion, Tornadus and Kyurem.

_"We swear allegiance to the Orichalcos." _They all said as A single card appeared in each of their hands.

_"Excellent now we wait." _The voice said.

_"For the Life Stream Dragon!"_

At Oak's Laboratory

"Ok guys! Powers back!" The blue penguin known as Piplup stated. "What are you guys doing?"

Chimchar turned around to look at her before returning to the cards in his hand. "Sorting our decks."

"Yeah! We want to be able to hold our own in a duel as well." Pikachu said, adding to Chimchar's statement.

Unbeknownst to them, however, a yellow dragon with four wings, a blade on one of it's arms and red piering eyes looked intensely towards the yellow mouse.

"Soon master. You will be protecting_ the world. And I will be there for I am…." _The dragon paused for effect.

_"….LIFE STREAM DRAGON!"_

_THE END_

**This Chapter's Key card:**

**Turbo Booster**

* * *

><p>ML54: Way to go Mew, Uxie and Rotom. And yes there will be a sequel. I'm sort of working on it at the moment, but it'll be fine for now.<p>

Mew: I can't believe it's over.

ML54: I know. Well review anyway. ML54: Out for good on this one. :P


End file.
